Kitsune
by MayaKills
Summary: This is a requested story. Sanji is kicked out of his home by Zeff and is sent to a cottage in the middle of nowhere in order to find a kitsune (fox sprit) to become his wife. Sanji though doesn't believe that they are real and that it is all just a way for Zeff to get rid of him.
1. Chapter 1

**Maya- Hello everyone XD**

**Zoro- Would you keep it down you're giving me a headache already.**

**Maya- Holly mother on toast Zoro! You haven't been here for like a month!**

**Zoro- Yes and what a lovely month it was, you were no where in sight.**

**Maya- Aw don't lie I know you missed me X3**

**Zoro- Like hell.**

**Maya- Party pooper, Anyhow this story is a request from ****Janeemosley so I hope you enjoy it ;)**

Sanji deeply inhaled his cigarette as he flipped through the channels. Almost every show on was about finding love, having love, or losing it. Feeling fed up with it he just turned the TV off. Raising his feet he plopped them down on the coffee table and stared up at the ceiling. 'What's so great about love, the truth is any man would be happy as long as they got release there's no need for this love shit besides woman are nicer when it's just for fun.' Sanji thought as he closed his eyes.

Hearing the thud of a foot followed by a thud of a prosthetic leg Sanji got ready to hear his old man yell at him.

"Hey brat where are you!" Zeff called.

"Living room you old fart!" Sanji called back. Zeff's feet sounded their way into the living room and made a halt behind the couch. Opening his eyes he stared up at Zeff as Zeff looked down on him. "May I help you?" Sanji asked sarcastically.

"No but you can help yourself." Zeff said as he walked around the front of the couch and kicked his feet off the table. "It's about time you got yourself a wife."

"My view of wife or yours, because if you want your view you'd have a better chance of making me gay." Sanji said.

"Don't be like that you idiot." Zeff lectured. "It is this family's history that the first born male marries a kitsune."

"Old man those things are long gone." Sanji laughed. "When will you understand that? Besides I'm not even sure they existed in the first place."

"You've never seen one because you doubt their existence." Zeff scolded.

Rolling his eyes Sanji took another inhale of his cigarette. Breathing it out Sanji sat up straighter. "I doubt their existence _because_ I've never seen one."

"And it's thinking like that that made you such an ass hole." Zeff said.

"No I'm an ass hole because I've been around you too much." Sanji smirked.

"Cocky brat, In that case get out of my house." Zeff said.

Sanji coughed around his cigarette and looked at Zeff with shocked eyes. "What?"

"You heard me get out."

"You can't mean that." Sanji laughed awkwardly.

"I mean what I say and I say what I mean." Zeff said. "Until you get yourself a kitsune you are not welcomed in my house."

"Then where the hell am I going to stay?" Sanji asked.

"There's a cottage in the woods that our family had used for years, you shall stay there until you find yourself a kitsune to take as your wife." Zeff said.

"You've got to be kidding." Sanji tried to reason. Zeff stood his ground and stared Sanji down.

"I'm not the type to kid." Zeff said. "I'll take you there in two hours be ready." With that said Zeff limped off.

Sanji stood and watched Zeff's back as he left. Once the man was gone he fell back into the couch. Rubbing at his face with his free hand Sanji wondered how the hell he was going to get out of this mess.

Stubbing out his cigarette he stood up and headed towards his room. 'I can't believe that grump is actually thinking of kicking me to the curb.' Sanji thought as he opened the door to his room. Entering he pulled out his suitcase and tossed it on his bed. Turning to his closet he began to pull out his clothes and place them into his suitcase.

Once his closet was empty he turned to his dresser and took everything out of it and repacked them into his suitcase along with things like his tooth brush, tooth paste, hair brush, razor, shaving cream and all the spare cigarette and lighters he had hidden in the house. All the essentials. Pulling out another bag he filled it with some spare blankets, a pillow and a photo album. He also packed his computer and chargers. Looking around the room he made sure he didn't forget anything. After some thought he remembered one thing he could not leave behind. Reaching under his mattress he smiled sadly at it.

"You ready to go!" Zeff called from the bottom of the stairs. Sighing he placed the item in his pocket and looked around the room one last time. It had been his for the past nine years. It held many memories but none of them really big. Taking a deep breath he grabbed his bags and left the room. Closing the door behind him he prepared to never see that room again.

'This kitsune shit must just be a way for him to tell me he no longer wants me around.' Sanji thought. 'Fine if that ass no longer needs me I'll leave, he'll just come crawling back when he misses my cooking.'

Dragging his luggage down the stares he smiled sadly at all the family pictures of him and Zeff that were on the wall. Frowning he turned away and rushed to the car. After he practically ripped the trunk off it's hinges he threw in his things and slammed it shut.

"I get that you're pissed but that's no reason to take it out on my car." Zeff said sternly.

"What ever." Sanji said as he sat down in the passenger seat and yanked the door closed. Zeff sighed as he opened his own door and sat down. Turning on the car they drove in silence. Sanji just stared out the window not saying a word let alone ever sparing a glance at Zeff. To fill the silence Zeff turned on the radio. The music filled the car but not the betrayal that Sanji felt in his heart.

Sanji watched as the tall buildings of the city became the small houses of a town and then the trees of a forest. The road changing from pavement to gravel. They came to a stop at the beginning of a trial. Zeff got out of the car and opened the truck. As he pulled out Sanji's things Sanji slowly crawled out of the passenger seat. Zeff then brought Sanji's things over to him. After placing them at his feet Zeff pulled out a map.

"This is the map of the area. Stay out of the areas that are outlined in red and if you follow this trail you'll get to the cottage." Zeff said as he scratched at his neck with his free hand. Sanji nodded and took the map from Zeff. After a quick glance he stuffed it in his pocket. "Okay then, I'll um come visit." Zeff said as he got back into the drivers seat.

Sanji watched as his old man drove away in the car. Once the car was out of sight he picked up his bags and began to walk down the trial. Ah he went further in the trees got thicker and blocked out more and more light. The path he was walking on was growing new grass so no one must have been there in a while.

Thinking back he tried to remember the last time he was here. It had been just when he first got picked up by Zeff. He wouldn't talk to anyone and felt awkward and shy. Zeff had brought him here in order to learn the family's history and to hopefully open himself up.

He didn't remember much of it but he did remember making a friend. All he could remember of that friend though was that he had made a promise to him to one day return.

"I wonder if that was all in my head though, I mean the only building out here is the cottage and then there's no house for miles." Sanji laughed to himself. As the path curved it came into a clearing. The trees became less dense and the sun shone through and created a circle around a single house. The wild life had started to grow on it giving it a more abandoned feeling then one of a cozy cottage.

Setting his bags aside he grabbed the vines that had covered the door and pried them off. After the vines were out of the way he was able to open with door with a little force. Picking his bags up Sanji brought them in and set them on the dusty floor. The dust in the air making him cough.

The cottage was small with just enough space to be comfy. It had two bedrooms one bathroom and an open living/ Kitchen/ dining room. The bedrooms each had a bed and dresser. The open room was divided into two parts. One side had a fridge, oven, sink, a few counters and a table with chairs. The other side had a book shelve, couch and a desk. One drawer on the desk was locked while the others remained open.

Walking around the house he looked for a light switch. The only thing though was a lantern. Pulling out his lighter he light it up and hung it on a handle he found on the wall.

Now that he could see better he scowled. The wild life had also started to grow inside and spider webs hung in every corner. Cringing at the thought of spiders he walked to the closet to look for a broom. Once he located it he began to sweep up he webs and dust. When he came across some plants he'd pull them out and toss them in the garbage can that was placed by the sink in the open kitchen. After the floor was all cleared he took a rag and started to clean off the surface areas.

He had run into a few spiders and would kill them by throwing his shoes at them. He found some curtains in the bathroom closet and after beating the dust out of them he hung them up. Seeing that the sun had begun to set Sanji went outside and peeled the plants off the house. Once the plants were out of the way he was able to open the windows and allow fresh air in.

By the time that was done the sun had set and the only light was coming from the lanterns and the moon and stars. Feeling tired he walked back into the house and lied down on the couch. Checking his phone for the time he sighed. It showed that it was a little after nine. Standing up he headed to the bath room. After opening the door he closed it and chose to piss outside.

'Guess I'll have to clean the bathroom tomorrow.' Sanji thought as he lied back down on the couch. He would have preferred to use the bedroom instead of the couch to sleep but its state was just a little better then the bathroom. 'I wish I was back home.'

With that sad thought Sanji drifted off into a deep sleep.

When he woke up he felt more pissed then sad. Cracking his back Sanji stood and walked over to the fridge. It was completely empty of all edible food. All that it held was moldy food in the far back and rotten milk. 'Guess I'll have to clean here too.'

Opening a cupboard Sanji grabbed a glass and went to the sink. Turning on the tap on he frowned as nothing came out. Placing the glass on the counter he decided to look for a clean water source. But first he needed to get out of his clothes and into clean ones.

After changing his clothes he pulled the map that Zeff gave him out to look over it. There was a small pond that was not very far from him then all the other water sources were in the danger zone. Putting the map back in his pocket he grabbed a knife, some buckets that he found outside along with and some water purifier and headed in the direction of the pond.

There were two paths. One led to where Zeff ditched him then the other led in the direction of the pond. It took about fifth teen minutes to reach the pond. Placing the bucket down he glanced around the area. There were a few animals the stood at a distance watching him. Manly rabbits, snakes and a few deer. Nothing too dangerous.

Picking up one of the buckets Sanji filled it with water and placed in a few drops of the purifier. Doing the same to the other he waited for them to set. In the mean while he pulled off his shoes and socks and rolled up his pants. Stepping into the water he enjoyed the feeling of it.

Walking further into the water he looked around for any sign of fish. Feeling some scales brush against his leg made him smirk. Walking back out of the water he looked for a good branch that he could use. Grabbing onto a lower branch he used it to help pull himself up. Placing his feet against the tree he began to climb. Once he reached the branch that he wanted he flung a leg over and sat on it.

Pulling out his knife he grabbed onto the branch and began to cut. It took longer then he thought but he was able to get it. As he swung his leg back over he lost his balance and fell. A few branches slowed down his fall but many of them broke off. Rubbing his back he stood up and pulled the twigs out of his hair.

Moving the branches under him he looked for his knife. Once he located it he used it to sharpen one end of his stick and make it into a spear. He also removed any pieces that stuck out. Standing up he placed the knife in his pocket again and moved over to the pond. Knowing that the deeper he went the more fish Sanji pulled off his pants.

Walking into the water he went in until the water reached his knees. There he silently waited for some fish to wander close. Feeling one brush against his leg he stabbed his spear into the water. Pulling the spear back out of the water he watched as the fish at the end of it twitched before falling still. Walking back over to his buckets he placed it along the top of them so that the fish didn't touch the ground.

Heading back to the tree he fell out of Sanji picked up the sticks that had fallen with him and brought them over to his buckets. At his buckets though stood a fox. But not just any fox. Its fur was green and instead of just one tail it had three. On closer inspection there was a tan line that ran down its middle tail.

The fox was sniffing at his fish and looking at it curiously. Rubbing at his eyes he made sure that he wasn't seeing things. Opening his eyes again the fox was gone. Shaking his head Sanji ran over to where he saw the fox. Looking around he saw no sign that there was ever any animal there.

'Must be my mind playing tricks on me.' Sanji thought as he started up a fire to cook his fish. After he had cooked and ate his fish Sanji put out the fire, picked up his things and headed back to the cottage. On his way he picked some edible berries and fruit from the trees.

Once back he rolled up his sleeves and got ready to finish cleaning. It took him all day. By the time he was done the cottage was once again a livable place. The bed was made the bathroom no longer made him want to vomit and the fridge had at least some edible food and the pluming was somewhat fixed. He'd have to call Franky to fix that later.

Picking out an apple Sanji threw himself on the couch when someone knocked at the door. 'Strange no one should be out here.' Sanji thought as he stood up and headed for the door. Opening it he was surprised at what he saw.

"Old man?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah." Zeff nodded as he walked past Sanji into the cottage.

"What are you doing here?" Sanji asked.

"I brought you some food and other necessities." Zeff said as he held up the shopping bags in his hand. "The place looks great, I can't believe it stayed in tact for all these years."

"It didn't." Sanji whispered bitterly.

"So anything happen yet?" Zeff asked.

"Like what?"

"Like seeing any sign of your kitsune." Zeff said.

"Nope just dust clouding my scenes." Sanji said which earned him a look from Zeff.

"Well I'll be back in a week to check on you again." Zeff said as he placed the bags on the table and turned to leave. "Well then see you."

Sanji watched as Zeff left once again. When the door was closed he waited a while then kicked a chair across the room. "Fucking old geezer."

Pulling the first bag over to himself Sanji emptied it and put the things away. He did the same with the other bags then tossed them under the counter in case he needed them later.

He knew he should eat something but he was feeling too upset. Putting his apple back in the fruit bowl Sanji then left for his room and lied on the bed. Glaring at the ceiling only made him feel even more pissed. Rolling to the side he stared out the window instead. Outside a bush moved and a pair of eyes stared out of it.

Blinking he was shocked when they didn't disappear. Standing up Sanji ran outside without even bothering to put on his shoes. He could see the bush and went behind it. Slowly he snuck his way forward.

'What the hell am I doing?' Sanji thought as he stopped behind a tree. 'It could be a dangerous animal.' Peering around the tree Sanji made up his mind. Carefully he crept his way closer to the bush. A green tail fell against the ground followed by two more.

Sneaking closer Sanji grabbed the tails and pulled them out. The creature wiggled under him and tried to get away but Sanji held it tight. Picking it up Sanji carried it into the cottage and threw it in the bathroom. Closing the door he leaned a chair against it so that the animal wouldn't be able to force its way out. Running back outside he peered through the bathroom window.

The fox was scratching at the door and jumping up on the sink and toilet. Its three tails knocking things over. As the shock sunk deeper into his soul he fell to the ground. His hands gripping into his hair. 'This can't be real.' Sanji thought. 'That thing in there can't be a kitsune.' Raising back up Sanji glanced at it one more time. 'Please tell me this is a joke.'

**Maya- I hope you all enjoyed this.**

**Zoro- Oh yes what could be more fun then reading another one of your messed up stories.**

**Maya- the only thing more fun is annoying the hell out of you. X) Anywho please review and if you have a request don't be afraid to say it I love hearing your ideas. this will be update next week so see you then.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maya- Hello everyone**

**Zoro-Your late.**

**Maya-I know, I had my family reunion then a class reunion this week that I forgot about until last minute. But those are no excuses. I'm sorry everyone for keeping you waiting * Bows***

**Zoro- Okay as long as you're truly sorry. You may continue.**

**Maya- Right I hope everyone had a great week and without making you wait any longer here is the next update.**

* * *

For the past six hours Sanji had laid on his bed waiting for the kitsune in his bathroom to calm down. His mind kept telling him that there was no such thing as a kitsune while his eyes were telling him that there was no mistaking what he saw. Rolling over he stared at the wall knowing that on the other side of it is either a dream or some fucked up reality. If it was the later then he'd owe Zeff an apology.

Whatever it may be it had seemed to calm down. There were no more loud crashes of things being knocked over or the sound of claws being dragged down against his door.

Standing up he moved closer to the wall and placed his ear against it. There was a faint sound of breathing but nothing else. 'I guess I should check it out now.' Sanji thought. Exiting the bedroom Sanji walked over to the counter to grab an apple and knife then stood in front of the bathroom door. Cutting off a little sliver of the apple with the knife he held it in his hand and slowly opened the door.

Slinking inside he stared down at the small creature that was glaring up at him with a menacing gaze. Closing the door Sanji held his hands in front of him and crouched down so that he was around the kitsune's height. 'Man this thing is big.' Sanji thought.

At first his actions made the kitsune more on edge but it slowly lost the tension the lower Sanji got. Now that they were around the same height the Kitsune relaxed some. Seeing this Sanji then raised his hand holding the apple out. The kitsune looked between the apple and him and after a bit it crept its way over and bit the end that Sanji wasn't holding. Once it had a firm grasp of it, the kitsune took it from his hand, backed up and began to eat it.

Sanji smiled and cut off another piece. The kitsune continued to take the offered apple out of his hand and eat it. After he gave the last piece to the kitsune he stretched out his hand. It glared at him and moved back. Seeing this Sanji lowered his hand.

"Yeah I guess you wouldn't want me to pet you." Sanji chuckled sadly. "I did lock you in here."

The kitsune looked up at him and carefully made its way closer. Sanji didn't move an inch. I now stood before him. When Sanji moved his hand a little it froze and glared at his fingers so Sanji held still once again. The kitsune calmed down again and looked him in the eyes.

Its eyes were this beautiful golden colour that seemed more human then animal. It then lowered its head and licked his hand. It then looked back up at him. "Can I pet you now?" Sanji asked.

The kitsune glared and walked away from him. Sanji smiled though. "Do you have a name?"

Hearing this the kitsune's ears perked up and it looked back around at him. "Is it Dale?" This name resulted in the kitsune growling at him. "No then is it Jimmy?" The kitsune continued to growl. "Not that either huh." Sanji closed his eyes and thought deeply as to what this things name could be. There was something screaming at him in the back of his head but it seemed like something was trapping it so that he couldn't hear it.

In his mind he could see a blurred image of the boy he met as a child. Sighing he opened his eyes and looked back at the kitsune. Something seemed to click and the name pushed itself to the front of his head. "Zoro?"

The kitsune stopped growling and stared at him as if it was happy. "Oh so it's Zoro. In that case Zoro since we need to wash the shampoo out of your fur and the pluming doesn't really work would you like to go to the lake with me for a bath?"

Zoro's ears shot up and he ran to the door. Sanji smiled at how enthused he was. Zoro looked over his shoulder when Sanji didn't move. Laughing Sanji stood up. "Can I trust you not to leave me?"

Zoro looked up at him and then rubbed his nose against Sanji's leg. Sanji then opened the door. Zoro walked out first then waited for Sanji to exit. Sanji smiled and grabbed some towels and shampoo before following Zoro. Zoro's tail wagged as he ran over to the front door. He then stared at the door knob then back at Sanji.

Reaching a hand out Sanji hesitated to open the door thinking that Zoro may run away but there was something in Zoro's eyes that made him trust him completely. Without any further hesitation Sanji pushed the door open. Zoro ran out the door and Sanji began to panic. Zoro turned around and looked at him. His head tilted to the side as if he was asking why Sanji didn't follow him.

Zoro then ran back up to him then back to wards the path to the lake. Seeing that Zoro wasn't running away Sanji followed. Zoro took the same path that Sanji took the day before. As soon as he was at the lake Zoro jumped in. Sanji watched as Zoro paddled through the water. Every once in a while he would dive under the water and come back up spitting water out of his mouth.

Sanji watched him as he pulled his off his shirt and pants. As he began to pull his boxers off Zoro ran over to him with a fish in his mouth. Sanji took the fish from Zoro and placed it on the grass near his clothes. "You want me to cook that later?" Sanji asked.

Zoro just continued to stare up at him. "Too bad you can't talk, if someone sees me they'll most likely think I'm crazy."

Zoro stared at him for a second longer then ran back to the water. Sanji laughed as he picked up the shampoo. Sanji jumped into the water. It was cold and nipped at his skin. Zoro seemed like he either didn't notice or didn't care. He just continued to swim around and around. Taking a deep breath Sanji dived under the water.

Fighting against the cold Sanji pried his eyes open and looked around. Staring up he noticed that Zoro was watching him. His head under the waters surface. Sanji continued to sink into the water until his feet touched the rocky bottom. With one strong kick Sanji shot himself up to the surface again. The sun warming his face. Swimming to a shallow area Sanji squirted some shampoo into his hand and then scrubbed it into his hair.

Zoro continued to swim around the pond as Sanji finished up his washing. After he finished Sanji felt better. Remembering that Zoro had spilled his shampoos and gels on himself Sanji called him over.

"Zoro get over here and I'll clean you." Sanji yelled. Zoro's ear twitched hearing his name and he stood and made his way over to Sanji. Once Zoro was by his side Sanji began to scrub the gel and shampoo out of his fur. Zoro squirmed and didn't want to stay still which made it hard for Sanji to get some of the sticker stuff out.

"Would you stay put?" Sanji growled.

Zoro looked at Sanji and then shook. The water flew off his fur and sprayed Sanji. Sanji glared at him as he wiped the water from his face. After that Zoro seemed to have calmed down. He allowed Sanji to wash him until all the dirt was out of his fur.

As soon as he was finished Zoro ran off again. Sanji dunked under the water one last time before getting out. The sun warmed his skin as it was exposed. Grabbing one of the towels Sanji dried himself before putting his clothes back on.

Zoro must have noticed that Sanji was getting ready to leave again because he came running out of the water. Once he was close to Sanji he shook getting Sanji's clothes wet.

"Hey watch it ass hole!" Sanji yelped as the cold water hit him. Zoro seemed to smirk then he picked up the fish he caught earlier and began to walk back to the path that led to the cabin. Making sure he had everything Sanji followed.

Zoro ran ahead and a few minutes later he'd appear behind Sanji looking confused. He'd look around then follow after Sanji.

"Did you forget the way back?" Sanji asked. Zoro looked at him then raised his head and ran ahead again. A few moments later Zoro ran out from the side and almost crashed into him. After that Zoro just followed Sanji. Once they got back Zoro jumped up at Sanji almost knocking him over.

Zoro held the fish in his mouth out to Sanji. Sanji took it and placed it on the cutting board in the kitchen. "Now what shall I make with this. How about sushi?"

Zoro seemed happy with that and ran into the living room and jumped on the couch. He then placed his head on the back of it and watched Sanji as he began to cook. Sanji moved over to the sink to wash his hands but when he turned the tap no water came out. "Oh yeah I need too call Franky to get this fixed." Sanji said.

Sanji looked around the counters for his phone. Not seeing it in the kitchen or living room he entered the bedroom. He noticed it on the bedside table. Picking it up Sanji began to scroll through his contacts list until he found Franky's number.

Clicking on it Sanji placed the phone to his ear and waited. He listened to it ring until Franky picked up.

"Hello?" Franky's deep voice rang through the phone and into Sanji's ear. "Sanji bro?"

"Yeah hey Franky." Sanji said.

"Dude where are you? I went to your place earlier and no one answered the door." Franky said.

"Yeah sorry I was kicked out." Sanji said.

"Bro really? Are you okay? Where are you? Need a place to crash?" Franky asked. His tone clearly worried.

"Franky calm down." Sanji cut in. "Zeff moved me to a cabin in the woods. Do you think you can come here and fix the plumbing?"

"Sure I'll go there right now." Franky said.

"Really that's great thank you so much." Sanji said. "It's that cabin in the woods that Zeff took me to as a child do you remember it?"

"I sure do, be there soon." Franky said as he hung up. Sanji hung up on his end and placed the phone in his pocket. Walking back out Sanji sat on the couch next to Zoro. Zoro looked at him with his head tilted to the side.

"You'll have to wait for your fish, I can't cook a full meal until my friend fixes our pluming." Sanji said. Zoro stood up and turned around. Lying back down he placed his head on Sanji's lap and began to doze off.

Sanji ran his hand over and over though Zoro's fur. It was soft and felt good to touch. He soon lost himself in it. The time flew by and before he knew it Franky was knocking on his door. Zoro jumped off the couch and ran into his bedroom. Sanji stood up and opened the door.

The first thing Franky did was pick him up and hug the breath out of him. Sanji hit at Franky's arms until he finally let him go.

"Sanji bro it's so good to see you." Franky said.

"I wasn't gone for that long you know." Sanji laughed.

"Are you kidding it felt like forever." Franky smiled. A cough from behind the tall man made Sanji raise an eyebrow. Looking behind the man he saw the small thin guy standing behind him. His curly black hair was hidden under a bandana and he wore Franky's workshop uniform. "Oh yeah Sanji this is Ussop a new recruit."

Sanji smiled and held out his hand to the timid man. "Hello Ussop I'm Sanji it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yes hello I'm the great Ussop I am a master in all things in the building business and have many fans and followers that dream to one day live in the houses I build." Ussop said as his knees shook.

"Actually he just graduated from a local collage and I was impressed with some of his ideas so I hired him." Franky smiled as he slapped Ussop on the back. The man stumbled forward and almost fell on his face. "You needed something fixed right?"

"Yes I need the pluming to be looked at." Sanji said as he showed them how no water came out of the tap.

"Oh that'll be an easy fix." Franky said. "Ussop can you pass me my wrench." Ussop dug through the tin box that they brought and handed Franky the correct tool. Just as Franky said the pluming was fixed in no time. When he finished Franky turned on the tap on and off before smiling at a job well done. "Anything else?"

"Yeah the sink and shower in the bathroom." Sanji said as he led the way. The bathroom was still a mess from when Zoro knocked things over in a panic.

"Whoa bro it's a mess in here." Franky said as he stepped over a puddle of body wash. "Did a wild animal have a rampage in here?"

Franky most likely meant it sarcastically but Sanji knew that it was right. "Something like that."

As Franky and Ussop worked in the bathroom Sanji went back into the kitchen and pulled out all the things he'd need to cook. He was finished setting up before they finished so he decided to check on Zoro.

Entering the bedroom Sanji looked around for Zoro who was no where in plain sight. The only place for him to be would be under the bed or in the closet. Bending down Sanji first checked under the bed. Zoro's eyes shone through the shadows and stared at Sanji.

"Zoro what are you doing under there?" Sanji asked. "Come on out."

Zoro didn't move. "Come here Zoro." Sanji encouraged. Zoro still didn't move.

"Sanji?" Franky's voice sounded from the kitchen. Standing up Sanji walked to the door and stuck his head out.

"Yeah in here." Sanji said.

"What're you doing in there?" Franky asked.

"I'm trying to get Zoro out from under the bed." Sanji said as he walked back into the room with Franky and Ussop following.

"Zoro?" Franky asked.

"Yes it's a kitsune I found yesterday." Sanji said. "Right now he's under the bed and won't come out." As Sanji said this he pointed towards the bed. Franky raised an eyebrow at Sanji.

"There's no such thing as a kitsune." Franky said.

"Yes there is." Sanji said. "I used to think the same thing but then I found Zoro, if you don't believe me just look under the bed."

Franky gave Sanji one more glance before getting on his knees and looking under the bed. As he got up he looked at Sanji confused. Sanji stopped smiling and waited.

"Dude there's nothing under there." Franky said. Shocked Sanji fell to the ground and looked under the bed. It was as Franky said. Zoro was no where in sight.

"That's funny he was just here." Sanji muttered as he stood up. "Maybe he went into the closet."

Ussop who was the closest to the closet opened the door. All that was in there was a few clothes hangers with one old coat. "Nope, nothing in here." Ussop said.

"That's wired." Sanji said as he scratched his head.

"Well have you been drinking the lake water?" Franky asked.

"Yes." Sanji said.

"Then there's your answer, your hallucinating from the water." Franky stated. "That explains it."

"But I swear he was here." Sanji said.

"Calm down, you'll be back to normal in a bit just don't drink the lake water any more." Franky said.

"Ah ok." Sanji said. "Um let me cook you lunch." Walking back into the kitchen Sanji was finally able to begin cooking. After they finished eating Franky gave him a final warning about drinking the lake water and they were on their way back into town.

Sanji bit his lip as he wondered if it was just him hallucinating. Out of no where something jumped up onto him and knocked him over. Turning around Sanji looked up into the unmistakable face of Zoro.

Pushing him off Sanji sat up and looked at him. Zoro looked a bit guilty but more then that he looked hungry. "Zoro! What?" Sanji questioned. "Where did you go?"

Zoro then disappeared. Shocked Sanji jumped up onto his feet. "You can turn invisible?" As if to answer his question Zoro reappeared. "Then why'd you vanish earlier?"

Zoro looked around for a way to answer before running to the sink. Sanji didn't get it at first but it slowly clinked in his mind. "You vanished because of Franky and Ussop." Zoro bobbed his head and ran back over to Zoro. "Why?"

Zoro didn't bother to answer this. Instead he ran to the fridge and scratched at the door. Sanji opened it and watched as Zoro stuck his head in and pulled out the plate with the left over sushi. Zoro then dropped the plate by the couch, ripped off the containers lid with his teeth and ate the food.

Sanji picked up the lid that had been tossed aside and dropped it into the sink with the rest of the dirty dishes. Sitting down on the couch he watched as Zoro ate. "You could be a little neater." Sanji said as Zoro burped.

Zoro smiled at him before going back to eating

* * *

**Maya- I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and once again sorry that it was late. Please review and if you have a request don't be afraid to say it I love hearing your ideas. See you all next week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Maya- Hello again everyone XD**

**Sanji- Maya-swan I'm here!**

**Maya- Sanji? Where the hell is Zoro.**

**Sanji- Well since this story is more about me then him he said I could take over.**

**Maya- That Lazy son of a bitch. Sanji I think he's just using you so that he wouldn't need to be here.**

**Sanji- Too bad for him I get to be with Maya-swan and all the lovely lady readers. 3 **

**Maya- What about our male readers.**

**Sanji- I'm a ladies man. For the ladies.**

**Maya- That's what you think (mutters under breath)**

**Sanji- What was that?**

**Maya- NOTHING! Anyway since you're here you do the opening.**

**Sanji- Okay! Hello everyone sorry for the wait. We hope you had a great week and we'd also like to thank you for waiting for this update. I hope you all enjoy Maya-Swans hard work.**

**Maya- You could have just said 'Now on with the story' now on with the story XD**

* * *

When Zoro finished eating he jumped up onto the couch and fell asleep. Sanji glared at how lazy he was and began to clean up the mess Zoro made. Starting with the sushi container Sanji tossed it into the sink and washed and dried the dishes by himself.

"I wish you were human then you could help me wash these." Sanji said as he washed one of the bigger dishes. After he was finished washing and drying them he put them away and headed to the bathroom. It was a complete mess thanks to Zoro's rampage but then again he couldn't really blame him. It was his fault for throwing Zoro in there in the first place.

Pulling out the cleaning supplies once again Sanji began to wash the floors, walls, counters, the sink, the toilet and the tub. It took him most of the day and half way through Zoro came to check on him. Zoro then sat outside the door until Sanji was finished.

"Done." Sanji said as he put the cleaning things away with the hopes of not having to see them again. Smiling Sanji leaned over and patted Zoro on the head. "Try not to mess this place up ok."

Zoro wagged his tails and ran into the kitchen. Looking at the clock Sanji was shocked at the time. It was almost eight. He had been cleaning that damn bathroom for almost six fucking hours.

"You hungry again?" Sanji asked. Zoro tails wagged harder and Sanji sighed. "I'm not going to get to relax any time soon am I." Pulling out random fruit Sanji cut them up and placed them on a plate. Then he took out a bowl and some chocolate syrup. After squirting a fair amount of syrup into the bowl Sanji placed it in the middle of the plate and put the syrup away.

Zoro watched him as he moved around the kitchen. His eyes mesmerized on Sanji's hands as he cut the fruit with smooth motions. Once the food was ready Sanji looked down at Zoro.

"Is chocolate bad for kitsunes?" Sanji wondered. Since Zoro gave no form of reply Sanji took that as a go for it. Placing the plate on the table he went back to the kitchen and returned with two forks. Stabbing each fork into a strawberry Sanji dipped them in the chocolate syrup. Coating them with it until he could no longer see the redness of the berry.

Pulling it out he twirled them to make sure they wouldn't drip. Bring one fork to his lips and the other to Zoro's Sanji took a bite of his. The bitter strawberry being a perfect match to the sweetness of the chocolate. Looking over he watched as Zoro first sniffed at the food before eating it.

His eyes seemed to widen in delight and he licked his lips. Sanji smiled and then stabbed each fork into a banana slice. Sanji continued the process and watched each of Zoro's reactions. It turned out that he loved the strawberry and banana, hated the apple and refused to try the mango. Stabbing the fork into the kiwi Sanji dipped it into the chocolate and handed it over to Zoro. Once again Zoro sniffed at the fruit then took it into his mouth.

Turning away from Sanji Zoro spat the fruit out and onto the floor. "Hey don't waste food." Sanji scolded as he bite into his kiwi . Sanji's chewing grew slow as a sour face came over him. Zoro seemed to enjoy this. Not wanting to stoop to Zoro's level and spit it out he continued to chew and swallow.

"I'm an adult and adults don't spit out their food." Sanji said. Zoro seemed amused at this. Cringing his eyebrows Sanji stabbed the forks into more strawberries. Outside a hard rain began to fall. Zoro looked at the window and seemed to be in a deep thought. Seeing this Sanji placed the forks down and waved his hand in front of Zoro's face. Zoro shook his head then looked at Sanji.

"You ok?" Sanji asked. Zoro turned his head to look at the forks then he looked back at Sanji. Smiling Sanji picked the forks back up and they continued to eat.

Outside the rain came down harder and harder. It was now to the point where they could not see out the window through the rain. Thunder began to sound in between the rain and followed by that was lightning which caused the room to glow before it darkened once again.

Zoro tensed at the thunder and ran from the lightning. He ran into Sanji's room and hid under the bed. Sanji stood and followed him. Zoro was shivering in the furthest corner under the bed. His tails tucked under his and his ears flat against his head.

"Zoro, Hey Zoro you okay come on out." Sanji tried to encourage him but Zoro refused to move. "What's wrong?"

As he asked the question another flash of lightning light the room. Zoro flinched and tried to hide further into the corner. Seeing this Sanji slowly began to realize. "Are you scared of lightning?"

Zoro's eyes glared at him but mixed in with the hatred was denial and fear. "Come on out." Sanji said as he held a hand out to Zoro. Zoro glared at the hand and bite at it when it got too close. Sanji pulled back before Zoro could sink his teeth into him. "Hey there's no reason to bite me." Sanji growled.

Zoro looked sad for a moment before he turned his head away. More thunder and lighting sounded and Zoro's shivering got worse.

"Come on. Don't be scared." Sanji said. "I'm here so there's no reason for you to be scared." Zoro peeked at Sanji from the corner of his eye and Sanji could tell that Zoro didn't believe him. "If you don't believe me then let me show you." As Sanji said this he held his hand out once again.

Zoro stared at it then slowly began to make his way out from under the bed. Another flash of lighting and he ran out and jumped into Sanji's arms. Zoro's shivering was unbelievable. Picking Zoro up Sanji held him close and laid him on the bed before lying down next to him.

Zoro was curled up into his side and the shivering died down a little. Grabbing the blankets Sanji pulled them up and over them so that they were in the dark. "There you can't see it and now you can't hear it." Sanji said as he covered Zoro's ears with his hand.

Even in the dark Sanji could see Zoro's eyes staring at him. Soon they closed and Zoro's breathing became even. He also stopped shivering. Sanji stayed like that until he could no longer hear the rain. Lifting the blankets off he looked out the window and into the clearing sky.

Letting go of Zoro's ears Sanji wrapped his arms around him before drifting off to sleep.

When Sanji woke up he watched Zoro sleep. His head lying next to his. He must have been dreaming of food since he kept chewing. Sanji rested his hand on Zoro's neck and back. Slowly petting him up and down in soothing motions. Sanji couldn't help but to think back on how Zoro acted earlier.

'Do you trust me now?' Sanji wondered. 'He's really cute like this, I wonder how'd he look in his human form?' The thought making Sanji's heart beat faster.

Slowly detangling himself from the blankets so that he didn't wake Zoro Sanji stood up. Pulling his phone out of his pocket Sanji tried to get connected to the internet to see if he had any messages on facebook. Seeing that his phone was not getting any bars Sanji tried holding it higher.

It still didn't get any bars. Looking around for something he could stand on Sanji decided to try the chair in the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen Sanji pulled the chair out from under the table and stood on it before checking for bars again. It didn't even gain a single bar. Trying his best to balance Sanji stood on his tip toes. The phone was almost toughing the roof of the cabin but he still didn't get a bar.

Getting mad Sanji ran outside hoping that it would be better in an open area. Holding it up once again he tried for a bar. A minute turned into two and no matter what position he was in he could not receive a single bar.

'Maybe I'm not high up enough.' Sanji thought. Looking around Sanji tried to find a good place he could climb. Looking back to the roof an idea came to him. Running to the side of the cabin Sanji pulled the ladder off the wall and leaned it against the house. It was wobbly on the uneven and wet ground but it was the best he could do.

Being as careful as possible Sanji began to climb the ladder and up onto the roof. Once he was up he moved over to the highest point. Steadily Sanji stood and held his phone in the air. "You've got to be kidding me not a single fucking bar." Sanji growled as he moved back over to the ladder.

Swinging a leg over he began to climb down. The ladder began to wobble. Reaching a hand out Sanji tried to grab the roof so that he wouldn't fall over but as he stretched out his hand the wall got further and further. The wall soon turned into the sky as he clung onto the ladder. He remembered the feeling of falling then hitting against something hard then a heavy object crashing on top of him.

The air pushed out of his lungs. He remembered gasping for breath as it slowly left him. Looking to the side he could see a blurred image of golden eyes and green fur. 'Zoro?' Sanji thought. The image before him morphed into something else but Sanji could no longer see. Everything was black.

Next thing he knew he was opening his eyes to a white room. There was medical equipment around him and the awful smell of chemicals. Blinking Sanji tried to sit up but a pain I his chest and leg stopped him. Relaxing back into the white sheeted bed Sanji tried to remember why he was there. He just remembered falling and Zoro.

"Shit Zoro." Sanji cursed as he now forced himself to sit up. The door to the room was thrown open and a nurse ran in.

"Sir please don't move." She panicked.

"Where am I?" Sanji questioned as she tried to get him to lie down. "How'd I get here?"

"Calm down brat." Zeff's voice boomed. Sanji looked around until his eyes landed on the geezer sitting in the corner. Finally doing as he was told Sanji relaxed into the bed. "You calm now?"

Sanji nodded. "How'd I get here?"

"By ambulance." Zeff said. "You messaged me to come over and when I got there you were out cold in the grass so I called the hospital."

"And Zoro?" Sanji asked.

"Zoro?" Zeff asked. "Who's that?"

"It's my kitsune. But where is he? Why is he not here?" Sanji questioned. "Did you leave him at the cottage?"

"Boy, there was no one at the cottage." Zeff said.

"Oh he must have turned invisible then." Sanji said. "Don't worry just let me go back and I'll bring him out."

"Sorry but I can't let you go back." Zeff said.

"What." Sanji asked sitting up again against the nurses wishes again.

"The rain caused the lakes to over flow and the land in now too muddy to step foot in." Zeff said. "With the weak soil the trees are falling down one by one, and the cottage was crushed under one."

"No but Zoro?" Sanji said. "I have to go get him."

"Sorry but with these injuries your not going anywhere any time soon." The nurse said as she finally pushed him back down. Sanji looked at her then at Zeff with pleading eyes.

"I can't just leave him there what if he gets hurt!"

"I'm sorry but Zoro probably never existed." Zeff said.

"What the hell are you talking about! You're the one who was so head strong about it in the fist place!" Sanji yelled at him. "How can you just say he never existed now!"

"I was never sure of their existence." Zeff said.

"But." Sanji started.

"I was never able to find one and that's why I adopted you so that the family name could live on do you get it now." Zeff said bitterly.

Sanji stared at Zeff in shock then in anger. "Then let me go get him and bring him here to show you."

"I am not going to risk losing you so that you can go get something that may not exist. You are not going and that's final!" Zeff yelled cutting Sanji off before storming out of the room.

Sanji glared after him and threw his pillow as soon as the door was slammed shut. Seeing that he made the nurse worry he sighed and lied back down. "I'm sorry that you had to witness that my sweet flower."

"Are, are you okay sir?" She asked.

"I wonder." Sanji chuckled. "Is he okay?"

"Are you talking about the kitsune you mentioned earlier?" She asked as she retrieved his pillow for him.

"Yeah." Sanji said.

"Um well, I was in the ambulance that brought you here and I ah I think I saw it." She stuttered her words as if she wasn't she if she should be telling him this.

"You did!" Sanji asked. "Was he okay? Where is he?"

"I I'm not sure if it was him." She said hurriedly. "I just saw what looked like a green tail disappear into a bush."

"That has to be him." Sanji said as he stood up. He ended up having to use the side table to hold himself up. "I must go."

"Sir you can't." The nurse yelped as she tried to get Sanji to sit down.

"But he could be in danger!" Sanji argued. "What if a tree falls on him next."

"Sir please you'll be discharged in a few days." The nurse said.

"And he could be dead in a few days." Sanji argued.

The nurse sighed then smiled at him. "You must really care for him. In that case I'll help. Just sit down for a bit." Sanji nodded and sat down on the bed. Once making sure that Sanji would not try to leave again she left. A few minutes later she returned with pair of crutches and some pain killers.

"Here these should make it easier on you." She said as she handed them to him. "Are you sure you want to do this. You could really die."

"Yeah I'm going to go get him." Sanji said.

"Be careful." She said as Sanji walked towards the door.

"Oh if they try to fire you just tell them that I ran off." Sanji said. The nurse laughed as he finally left. It took him a while to escape the hospital since he had to avoid all the doctors and nurses. Then once he was outside he had to look for a taxi that was willing to take him to the forest.

Most of them refused asking why he'd want to go out there, or if he should be at the hospital. No matter who it was they all refused. Feeling pissed Sanji sat down on a bench to catch his breath.

"Looking for a ride?"

Looking up Sanji stared at the girl who asked the question. She was not too short but not too tall and her hair fell around her shoulders in the nicest shade of orange he had ever seen. "Yes." Sanji said.

"The names Nami. I'll give you a ride for a price that is." She smiled.

"How much?" Sanji asked willing to pay anything.

"Depends on where you're going."

"The forest that's thirsty minutes east of loguetown." Sanji said.

"You want to go there? But it's dangerous." Nami tried to reason.

"No matter I have to go." Sanji said.

Nami smiled and nodded. "Then get in my car I'll bring you there for fifty bucks."

Sanji pulled the cash out for her and she led him to her car. There they jumped in and Nami drove him to the entrance of the forest.

"This is as far as I'll go." Nami said.

"Thanks you've been a great help." Sanji said.

"Here, My number. Call me when your done here and I'll pick you up." Nami said.

"Will do." Sanji smiled as she drove off. Turning back to the forest Sanji prepared. "I'm coming for you Zoro."

* * *

**Maya- I hope you all enjoyed the latest update.**

**Sanji- Please review and If you have a request don't be afraid to ask. Maya-Swan loves hearing all your ideas. I'll see you lovely ladies next week ;) **

**Maya- Sanji what about the guys?**

**Sanji- What about them?**

**Maya- Say bye to them too!**

**Sanji- Alright. Goodbye all the male followers we hope to see you all next week.**

**Maya- Good boy have a cookie, Have a good week everyone. X3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Maya- Hello everyone**

**Sanji- Yes hello**

**Maya- We hope that you once again all had a wonderful week. I just noticed but it seems like summer just flew by. I mean in less then two weeks I will have to go back to school and I feel that I haven't gotten as many stories as I should have out.**

**Sanji- You wrote plenty.  
**

**Maya- No I feel like I haven't tormented Zoro enough.**

**Zoro- You have tormented me more then enough.**

**Maya-…. No no I haven't **

**Zoro- Bitch.**

**Sanji- Zoro don't insult a lady.**

**Zoro- I'd say she's a thing by now.**

**Maya- You want to fight!**

**Zoro- Bring it!**

**Sanji- Um sorry everyone why don't you go ahead and read as I break these two up. AH ZORO PUT YOU'R SWORDS AWAY! MAYA STOP BITING!**

* * *

Sanji stared at the destruction before him. As Zeff said the land was soft and trees had fallen over. The path that was once clear was now almost undetectable. There were puddles everywhere and all the wild life that he used to hear was now nothing but silence.

Getting a better hold of his crutches Sanji used them to find stable ground to walk on. Most of the land sucked up the end of his crutch and in no time both them, his pant legs and shoes were covered in mud.

Once again yanking it out of the mud Sanji tapped the ground for a dry spot. It took him almost twice as long as it did the first time for him to reach the cottage. 'To think the first time I came here I never wanted to get here but now I want to be there as fast as possible.'

It tore at his heart to see it now. A large tree had fallen right down the middle of the cottage. The kitchen, half the living room and a bedroom were beyond repair. The bathroom and his bedroom were half destroyed. Limping over Sanji clumsily climbed over the tree and made his way to his bedroom.

The things he brought over when he first came were scattered around the room. The things in the closet were safe but his dresser was crushed by a smaller branch of the tree.

He was still in the clothes that he wore the day of the storm and it felt disgusting. Limping over to the closet he pulled out something clean and slid it on. Grabbing a spare bag Sanji filled it with the rest of his good clothes, some blankets and some of the food that survived. After that he searched to see if any of his cigarettes were still useable. Thanking god that he found one pack and his lighter Sanji light one up and breathed in the addicting fumes.

As he breathed out something on the floor caught his eye. Limping over Sanji removed the book that was on top of it then picked it up. It was the photo that he brought along with him.

Cracking a smile he began to laugh. "I thought it was all in my mind but I guess you just hid it from me." Sanji said to himself.

Placing the photo in his pocket Sanji looked around for any sign that Zoro was either nearby or that he was there recently. Sadly he found neither.

"Zoro! You here Zoro!" Sanji called and called as he wandered around near the cottage but not a single form of life showed let alone Zoro.

Next area to check was the pond. Or thanks to the rain, a small lake. The walk was even worse then the one before. The land was almost quicksand. If it weren't for some still standing trees then Sanji would have been stuck for life.

His cast was now soaked in the mud and dragging him down. After getting a better grip on his crutches Sanji continued. Once he got to the pond Sanji walked along its edge all the while calling Zoro's name.

Feeling pissed that Zoro had yet to show himself Sanji kicked the side of a tree with his good foot. That and the unstable ground caused it to fall into the pond. The huge splash it created drenching Sanji even more then he already was.

"FUCK! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckedy fuckers of fuck!" Sanji cursed out as he wiped the water off his face. "Zoro where the fucking hell are you!"

All his cursing was met with more rain. It gently fell down making him more pissed then he ever was before. Looking around for a place to rest Sanji spotted a cave not that far away. Moving as fast as he could Sanji made his way over to the only dry spot for miles. It was a few meters off the ground making it safe from the growing ponds and it was deep enough to that he wouldn't have to worry about the rain.

After hauling himself up the cliff Sanji limped in. It was dark and creepy and seemed to go on for miles. Pulling out his lighter Sanji wandered deeper inwards. The deeper he went the warmer it got so there was at least one good thing about him having to stay there.

Feeling tired Sanji pulled out the blankets he grabbed and tried to get comfortable on the ground. Using some shirts as a pillow and the bag to make it more comfortable on his foot Sanji fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

In his dream he was on a ship with his parents. All he could remember of their faces were some gentle smiles that laughed as they watched his swim around the ships pool in a lifejacket since he had yet learned how to swim.

In the dream a large wave sent another ship crashing into theirs. His parents reached out to grab him but he was thrown overboard. His name on his mothers lips as he crashed into the sea. The storm pulling him further and further out while the waves pulled the ships and their passenger under.

There were only two survivors of that incident. Him and Zeff. Zeff had fallen into a life boat during the commotion. His foot had gotten caught in the ropes holding the boat up and as the boat fell his foot was disconnected. Then just like Sanji he had been pushed out to sea. In the one in a million chances Zeff came across Sanji when the storm calmed down. He then pulled Sanji into the life boat where he then rowed in a random direction until they found land.

Sanji awoke after that. It had been a while since he last dreamed of his past. Rubbing his eyes Sanji looked around the cave. Since there was light Sanji knew that there must be an exit close by. Packing up his things he began to limp to where the light seemed to come from.

Turning a corner Sanji had to cover his eyes. The sun momentary blinding him. When his eyes adjusted he was shocked. It was completely different from what he saw last night. The land was dry and flowers were blooming everywhere. The trees stood tall and healthy full of multi colored leaves and the pond glistened with the cleanest water he ever saw.

"What the hell?" Sanji asked out loud. Slowly making his out of the cave Sanji tried to figure out where he was. Some of the animals that were by the pond looked at him as if he was the weirdest in the world. While most of them ran off a few stayed. They seemed to be foxes but there fur was as wired as Zoro's.

The one that stood out most to him was a red fox that stood in front of them all. It had a scar under one of its eyes and looked excited to see him. There were two others behind it. The smallest one was pink with an x shape mark on its forehead. The eldest one was black and had huge puffs of fur around its neck like a lion.

The red one began to walk over to him and that's when Sanji noticed its multiple tails. Four red tails wagged back and forth behind it as it came to a halt in front of him. Its head tilted from side to side as it looked him over.

It seemed to have deemed him safe since it looked at its friends and nodded. The other two then walked over to him without worry. The pink one came to a stop at his feet and gave his injured one a sniff. It bit his pants and gave it a tug. It then turned around and made its way deeper into the forest, the other two following.

They stopped when he didn't follow and just stared at him. Getting the hit Sanji followed. They lead him into what seemed the deepest part of the forest before stopping. They looked at him then began to transform.

The red one turned into a boy. He was shorter then him and had black hair and brown eyes. His fur turned into a red vest and blue shorts.

The black one (which had five tails) turned into an old looking man with a large black afro. His fur turned into an old fashioned suit.

The small one (which had two tails) turned into a small child with fluffy brown hair. His fur turned into a pair of red shorts and an oversized pink hat. Sanji stood frozen in shock as the boy who used to be the red fox laughed.

"AHAHA look at his face I think we scared him!" He laughed.

"Luffy it's not funny! He might really be scared." The one with the pink hat worried.

"Nah he'll be fine Chopper." The one called Luffy said.

"Don't worry he looks fine to me. Then again my eyesight is not as good as it used to be. Yohohohoho." The old one laughed. His laugh getting on Sanji nerves a little.

"But he's already injured what if he tries to make a run for it and gets even more hurt." The one called Chopper said.

"He looks too scared to run anywhere." Luffy laughed. "Anyway hello there. I'm Luffy." The boy said pointing to himself. "This is Chopper." He said next point to the young boy with the large hat. "And that's Brook." With that he pointed to the only person left. "You are?"

"Sanji."

"How'd you get here Sanji?" Chopper asked.

"I don't know for sure but I think I just dreamed it all up." Sanji said. Luffy then ran over and pinched his arm. "OW what the hell?"

"If you feel pain your awake right." Luffy smiled.

"I guess." Sanji said as he rubbed his arm.

"Luffy stop hurting him!" Chopper scolded. "You're hurt right, let me heal you."

"Heal me?" Sanji asked as he allowed Chopper to take hold of his arm.

"Yes. Each kitsune is granted a special power, and then those who live to have nine tails are granted infinite wisdom and their fur turns white or gold." Chopper said. "My power is healing."

To prove it Chopper lifted Sanji leg and rolled his pant leg up. Sanji was shocked as Chopper took off his cast and began to lick his leg. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?" A sharp jolt ran up his leg where Chopper licked but then he felt nothing. The pain that he felt was no longer there. "How the hell did you do that?"

"I told you we were all granted one power and mine is healing." Chopper smiled before taking care of Sanji's broken rib.

"What can you guys do?" Sanji asked.

"I can stretch really far!" Luffy proclaimed as he pulled at his lips. It was as he said. His mouth now stretched further then his face.

"And I was granted the power of music I can play any instrument in the world." Brook said.

"So you guys are all." Sanji said but paused.

"All what? Kitsune?" Luffy said his mouth now back to normal.

"Um yeah." Sanji said.

"Yup that's right." Luffy grinned.

"Are there more of you?" Sanji asked.

"There is as many of us as there are humans. Most of us just blend in with you guys now." Brook said. "Then there are those of the royal family who are never to show themselves."

"Why can't they show themselves?" Sanji asked.

"Because they are to wait to be found." Chopper said. "They have strict rules that if they break they will be revoked of their power and forever stay a fox. It was also thanks to these rules that made the queen to never meet with her human."

"Oh that's sad." Sanji said.

"She now stays in her castle with her son hoping that he too will never meet his human. He's already snuck out a few times to go find him." Brook added.

"Speaking of finding someone I need help." Sanji said.

"Who're you looking for?" Luffy asked.

"A kitsune named Zoro." Sanji said.

"Zoro, Never heard of him." Luffy said.

"Really." Sanji said clearly upset.

"Why don't you ask the queen she knows all the kitsune and where they are at all times." Chopper said.

"Where is she?" Sanji asked.

"She lives just a short distance from here." Brook said. "But it may be best not to meet her."

"Why?" Sanji asked.

"She might not take it well." Brook said.

"I don't care I need to find Zoro."

"Why do you need to find him so bad?" Luffy asked.

"I don't know it just feels like if I lose him I'll lose half of myself." Sanji answered.

Luffy nodded and pointed in a direction. "If you go straight that way you'll find her."

"Thank you." Sanji said and ran in the direction that was shown to him. The path was dense at first but as he ran the trees began to spread out and he was able to run even faster.

He had finally found some hope in finding Zoro and he was not going to waste it. Getting a firmer grasp of his bag Sanji ran faster then he ever had before. If it weren't for his fast reflexes he would have fallen off a cliff.

Stopping just in time Sanji rested to catch his breath. "That jerk could have mentioned the cliff." Sanji panted. Looking over the cliff Sanji was able to spot the castle in the distance. It wasn't as grand as he thought it would be but it was unmistakably a castle.

Leaning back Sanji looked around for a way to get down. There seemed to be no easy way but to climb down. His other option would be to walk along the cliff and hope for a safer way down but that not only seemed like it would take too much time but there was also the chance that there was no safer way.

Feeling thankful that Chopper had healed him Sanji slowly began to climb his way down the cliff. "I'll find you Zoro, even if it kills me."

* * *

**Sanji- Are you guys done now?**

**Maya/ Zoro- Yes were sorry.**

**Sanji- Good now it is time for endings. Maya if you will.**

**Maya- yeah yeah. I hope you all enjoyed another chapter update. Please review and if you have any requests don't be afraid to say them I love hearing your ideas.**

**Zoro- if only she wasn't so lazy and finished them like she planed to over her wasted summer.**

**Maya- Oh that is it!**

**Sanji- HEY STOP IT ALREDY! I'm so sorry readers, Um have a good week we'll see you all in the next chapter. AH MAYA! ZORO! STOP FIGHTING!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chopper- Hello everyone. I am here to help Maya today XD**

**Maya- Yes hello, I got scolded by Chopper for fighting with Zoro so he'll be here to make sure we behave.**

**Zoro- I don't need to be watched!**

**Sanji- Yes, yes you do.**

**Zoro- Are you picking a fight now!**

**Chopper- Zoro sit!**

**Zoro- Fine!**

**Maya- heeheehee. So This is my last update in summer. T^T I start school in four days. I honestly hoped to get more done but a lazy person never changes huh Zoro.**

**Zoro- That is it!**

**Chopper- Maya, Zoro!**

**Maya- yeah yeah I know, behave right. For more news I think I'm sick… It may be allergies but I'm not 100% sure. Anyway enough with my life back to the story XD**

* * *

Lower his foot Sanji tried to find a good place to put it so that he wouldn't fall. Feeling his foot hit something he carefully placed it then looked for a spot to put his hand. "Who the hell thought it was a good idea to place a castle at the bottom of a cliff." Sanji growled as he looked for a spot for his other foot.

Feeling tired Sanji looked at the distance he had already went along with what he still had to do. He was still near the top but it looked like it would get easier to climb the lower he got. Getting a better grip on the rocks Sanji began to climb down once again.

His hands began to hurt from the harsh texture of the rocks and some of the sharper ones were digging into his fingers. Smaller stones were getting stuck onto his hands making it even harder to focus on climbing. Pulling a hand away he wiped it along his pants hoping to get some of the rocks off.

Placing his hand back again Sanji looked for another spot to put his foot. The area he chose gave way and if it wasn't for his hands quick reflex he would have fallen. Spotting a tree near by Sanji began to move sideways hoping that he could instead climb down that instead of the cliff.

The top of the tree was a little bit far but he was sure he could make it if he jumped. Getting ready Sanji pushed off the cliff and made a mad grab for a branch. He was able to grab it but his weight tilted the tree. "Fuck!" Sanji cursed as he grabbed the tree for dear life.

It stopped tilting and Sanji opened his eyes. Looking down he started to laugh. He had almost hit the ground but the tree had stopped. Releasing his legs from around the tree Sanji placed them on the ground. After making sure he was out of the way he released the tree and watched as it swung back upwards.

Wiping his hands along his pants Sanji tried to remember which way the castle was. Now that he was on the ground the trees towered over him. They blocked the view that he had of the castle.

"Ok well if I remember it was that way." Sanji said as he waved his finger towards the west. Readjusting his bag Sanji began to walk in that direction. After a few steps he froze. "Wait if I'm going to meet the queen I can't show up wearing this." Sanji said as he pulled at his floral pink shirt. Slipping the bag off Sanji dug through it until he found his favorite suit.

Pulling out a Blue shirt Sanji took off his clothes and put the clean ones on. Throwing the other ones back into the bag Sanji added one last touch by putting a tie on. Looking around Sanji spotted a puddle he could use to make sure everything was spick and span. Pleased with himself now Sanji headed west.

As he got closer the castle walls came into view. Walking along the edge of them Sanji searched for an entrance. It seemed to go on forever. When he finally found it he stood there wondering how to get in.

"Who goes there?" A voice called down at him. Looking up Sanji saw a grumpy looking man smoking two cigars.

"My name is Sanji." He yelled back up.

"What is your business here?"

"I came to ask the queen a question." Sanji yelled. "I'm looking for someone and I was told that she could tell me where he might be."

"And you think that just because you want to see her we'll let you?" The man yelled down at him. That comment made Sanji feel a little stupid. He did think that the queen would see him but now that he thought it over it did seem somewhat idiotic. "Go home kid."

"Please I need her help." Sanji pleaded.

"Too bad." The guard said.

"Smoker, who is this man?" An old lady asked as she took stood next to the guard.

The guard leaned in towards the lady and whispered to her. She nodded a few times and stared down at Sanji. She then turned back to the guard and said something to him. The guard looked shocked but nodded. The old lady and the guard then left.

"Hey wait!" Sanji's yell was cut off by the loud sound of the doors opening. Sanji stood back as they opened up before him. Inside around ten guards stood in two lines. Five on each side of the door. Hesitating a bit Sanji walked inside.

The guards didn't move as he walked inside so that must have meant that he was welcomed. A woman with short black hair ran over to him. She wore a guard uniform and had an impressive looking sword by her hip. She wore glasses and held a clipboard.

"Hello my name is Tashigi." She said as she gave him a small bow. She then turned around and called to hill over her shoulder. "Please follow me."

She then walked away. Sanji just stared at first before shaking his head and following. She brought him down many large hallways and stopped at one at the end of the hall. "This is the throne room, the queen is inside so behave yourself." After she warned him she knocked on the door. "Excuse me."

The large doors creaked open and Tashigi walked in. Sanji quickly followed her heels. There were guards at every door and some standing next to windows. There were also two standing by a large throne that sparkled as if made of gold.

The old lady he saw earlier walked in followed by the guard that was yelling at him and one other. She walked over to the throne and sat down. Tashigi fell to her knees in a bow and Sanji did the same. 'So this is the queen?' He thought.

"Stand up." The old lady said and Tashigi wasted no time in standing. Standing up himself Sanji stared at the queen. She seemed like she could be a grandma but dressed like a teenager. Her belly piercing standing out.

"I am doctor Kureha also known as the queen." The old lady said. "I heard you had a question for me?"

"Yes I do." Sanji said as he stepped past Tashigi. "I am looking for someone and heard you could help me find him."

"And who are you looking for?" Doctor Kureha asked.

"A kitsune named Zoro. I believe that he is supposed to be with me." Sanji said.

Kureha leaned over to the white haired guard that Sanji remembered she called Smoker. She whispered into his ear and stole a glance at him then leaned back. Smoker walked over to him with the other guard and grabbed his arms.

"What the hell?" Sanji asked as he struggled to get his arms free.

"You shall not meet him, now get this human out of my sight." Kureha ordered and the guards began to drag him away. Sanji struggled and kicked at them. He managed to kick one in the face most likely breaking his jaw.

Smoker tightened his grip and wrapped his free hand over Sanji's mouth. Smoke surrounded his face, suffocating him. Sanji tried to pull away from it but it always followed. His vision began to get blurry and fade.

The smoke disappeared from his face and they carried him out of the throne room. His vision would fade in and out. He caught glimpses of the rooms as they descended. The rooms grew colder and damper. He could hear the sound of large doors opening and caught glimpses of what could only be cells. Most of them were empty and the ones that were occupied held either dying old men or skeletons.

The guards carried him to the furthest cell. After they threw him harshly onto the cold stone floor they locked the cell and left. Sanji then fell unconscious.

When he woke up it took him a moment to remember what happened. It slowly came to him and he sighed. His cell was freezing. Standing up Sanji looked at the bars and wondered if he could just kick them down. They seemed to be holding up the ceiling so it was most likely a bad idea.

Thankful that they left his bag with him Sanji pulled out a blanket and wrapped himself in it. Sitting on his bed he sighed 'What the hell am I going to do now?'

"Hey!"

Sitting up Sanji looked around. There was barely enough light for him to see so he couldn't tell whose voice it was. "Who's there?"

"Sorry." A bright light then light up the cell next to him. A male around his age was holding his hand up and in his hand was a ball of fire. He had wavy black hair and freckles covering his face. "I'm Ace, So how'd you get in here?"

"Hi I'm Sanji and, I don't really know why I'm here." Sanji said. "I just asked the queen to help me find someone and they threw me in here."

"Who are you looking for?" Ace asked.

"A kitsune named Zoro." Sanji replied.

"Well that answers that question." Ace laughed. "The queen doesn't allow anyone near her son."

"Wait, what, son!" Sanji asked.

"Yeah her son Zoro. She only has her son with her so she doesn't want anyone to take him away from her." Ace said.

"Well that explains why I'm in here." Sanji laughed sadly. "Who would've thought that my luck would be so bad. Anyway why are you in here."

"I was Zoro's friend and I kept helping him look for his human but then we were found out." Ace said. "The queen then had me thrown in here."

"Are you kidding me!" Sanji said. "Is she nuts?"

"No just lonely." Ace laughed.

"Isn't she surrounded by people though?" Sanji asked.

"But I think she wants a family." Ace said sadly. Sanji sighed and lied down. "What are you thinking?"

"I think that no matter what I'm going to get out of here and get Zoro." Sanji said.

"In that case I have a plan." Ace said with an evil smile.

"And what is it?" Sanji asked.

"You'll see. For now just get some rest. I'll wake you when it's time." Sanji nodded and Ace put out his flame.

"Was that your Kitsune power?" Sanji asked.

"Yup." Ace said. A little while later Sanji could only hear Ace's snoring. Smiling to himself he rolled over on his bed and tried to fall asleep. Using his bag as a pillow once again Sanji fell asleep.

It felt like he slept for only a minute before he was woken by someone calling his name. "Sanji, Sanji wake up." Stirring Sanji rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Ace?" Sanji asked.

"It's time." Ace replied. Sanji sat up and looked at Ace. He held a small flame in his hand and was smiling brightly at him.

"What are we doing?" Sanji asked.

Ace pointed to the locked window in his cell. Craning his neck Sanji saw Luffy, Chopper and Brook all smiling and waving. They all stood back and Luffy balled his hand into a fist and shot it backwards. It went flying back before shooting forward. "Gum Gum Pistol!" Luffy yelled.

Sanji jumped to the side just as Luffy's fist shattered a hole into the wall of both his and Ace's cell. Luffy then stretched his hands down. Ace grabbed one and beckoned Sanji to do the same. Sanji stood and grabbed his bag. Just as he did so guards yelled and loud footsteps echoed down the hall.

"Shit!" Sanji cursed.

"Quick grab on." Luffy laughed. Sanji ran forward and grabbed his hand just as the guards came into view.

Both him and Ace were pulled out of the cell and were practically thrown into a tree.

"Quick run!" Luffy laughed.

Sanji stood and without a thought followed after them. He had no clue where they led him. His mind was blank as he dodged past trees. He was running as fast as he could. Chopper was behind him with Brook. Chopper seemed to be panicking and Brook couldn't stop laughing. Ace and Luffy were ahead of him both smiling like idiots as they chose random directions to run in.

He himself couldn't stop laughing. The thrill gave him a high that he wished never to end. When they finally stopped running they could no longer hear the sounds of the castle.

"That was fun!" Luffy cheered. "Lets do it again."

"No!" Chopper yelled.

"I think I'll pass the next time." Ace said. "Besides we have more important things to do."

"Oh right." Luffy smiled.

"So what is the plan?" Sanji asked.

"We'll have to wait for the guards to calm down. The best timing to talk to Zoro would be when he is practicing his sword ship. This will be in three days. In the meantime I am going to find a friend of ours and ask for her help." Ace said.

"So we're just going to sit here?" Sanji asked.

"Yup just stay out of sight." Ace nodded. "That means you Luffy."

"Aww." Luffy pouted. Ace rolled his eyes and hugged Luffy.

"I'll be right back." Ace said as he ruffled Luffy's hair.

"Bye." Luffy yelled as Ace ran off in his kitsune form. He had black fur and white dots on his face. 'Those must represent his freckles.' Sanji thought.

Everyone then seemed to settle down. Chopper and Brook turned into their kitsune forms and curled up for the night. Luffy though sat on a log and looked up into the sky.

Sanji sat down next to him and they sat in silence for a few minutes. Feeling the need to fill the silence Sanji spoke. "So how do you know Ace?"

"He's my adoptive brother." Luffy smiled.

"Really?" Sanji asked. "Does that mean you know Zoro personally too?"

"Yup we all used to hang out together. That is until his adoptive mother made it so that no one can get close to him." Luffy pouted.

"Adoptive?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah I'll tell you about it later, for now I want to sleep." Luffy said as he too turned into a kitsune and fell asleep at Sanji's side. Sanji petted Luffy as he slept and watched the stars.

'Zoro are you okay?' Sanji thought.

* * *

**Maya- I hope you all enjoyed this chapter XD. It would have been done sooner but for some reason it didn't save the last time I tried to save it so I had to rewrite most of it. So I'm sorry if there are a lot of spelling errors but in order to get it up on time I didn't have time to check it. :'( Sorry. Still please review and if you have a request don't be afraid to ask I love hearing your ideas. Oh and for a funny. I'm scared of lighting and there was a big storm last night so I slept in my sister's room. I then said "Good night sleep tight, may the sexy demon butlers bite." A few moments later my cat bit my toe so I said. "You are not the demon I was hoping for." A little Black Butler joke ;) See you all next week XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Maya- Hello everyone!**

**Sanji- Hello my lovelies. **

**Zoro- … That sounded creepy.**

**Maya- Is it just me or is this talking box gaining a lot of people?**

**Chopper- I'm only here because you and Zoro kept fighting!**

**Maya- he starts it.**

**Zoro- No you start it!**

**Chopper- You both do so shut up! Now Maya you have an opening to do.**

**Maya- ah right! I hope you all had an awesome week. I started school again T^T I will continue posting something every Friday so no worries. You just won't get a surprise here and there unless I feel really inspired. Also for news, my older sister just left for collage.**

**Zoro- And why should we care?**

**Maya- Because I'm now stuck cleaning out her cats litter and it is the worst smelling thing in the world and the only way to take out my anger is to torture you.**

**Zoro- oh joy.**

**Maya- And you know it ;)**

**Zoro- Would you just hurry up and start the story.**

**Maya- well someone is impatient but oh well, now on with the story!**

* * *

Sanji had trouble falling asleep that night. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that he had a nap not long ago and was high on adrenalin from the jail break or if it was because he was worried about Zoro. He stayed up through most of the night and just watched the stars. Every once in a while he would recognize one, for example the little dipper, then he'd wonder if Zoro would recognize it too.

After thinking that he'd laugh to himself. 'Zoro is probably an idiot who'd think "All I can see is a bunch of stars."' That thought would make him laugh even more.

Hearing Luffy shifting in his sleep Sanji looked over at him. Luffy was smaller then Zoro in his kitsune form so in human form Zoro may be taller then Luffy too. Also by seeing how the kitsune's fur changes to form their hair and such then Zoro must have green hair. Sanji tried to picture it in his mind.

In it Zoro was around his height with fluffy green hair. 'There was gold in his tail does that mean his clothes are gold colored or is it highlights in his hair?' Sanji wondered. The more he thought the more his vision of Zoro got blurred. By the end he was pretty sure Zoro was no longer human.

Rubbing his eyes Sanji watched the three kitsune around him. Based on Brook's age he was sure that the pour fellow either never met his human or had and lost them. Luffy and Chopper on the other hand were still young and had most of their lives to find their love.

Sanji thought back to when he used to think love was nothing but lies and all that a man needed was release. How looking for love was a waste of time. Now here he was chasing a kitsune he barely knows with the hope to be with him. The best way he could phrase it was by calling it ironic.

"When did I really fall though?' Sanji wondered. 'Was it when we finally got along, when I was helping him through the storm or was it when he wasn't by my side?' Sanji glared and slapped himself for thinking something so sappy.

The sun had begun to rise a while ago giving him some light to finally see his surroundings. There wasn't much. Tree, bushes and by the sound a small stream not too far. Sanji leaned back and listened to all the sounds around him. It was so peaceful compared to the loud sounds of the city. Hearing his stomach break the silence made him jump.

'When was the last time I ate?' Sanji wondered. 'It must have been over a day by now.' Standing up Sanji took off his bag and dug through it. In the bottom were all the food he was able to savage. There were a bag of bread, crackers, cheese slices, pop tarts, bananas and peanut butter. Pulling out the bread and peanut butter Sanji used his finger to butter the sandwiches.

By the time he was finished Luffy had woken up, sniffed the air and begun begging him for one of the sandwiches. Sanji smiled at the still sleepy kitsune and handed him one. Luffy gobbled it up in one bite.

"MMMMM That's tasty what is it?" Luffy asked as he took a second.

"You've never seen a sandwich before?" Sanji asked.

"Sandwich? This is the first time I ever had one." Luffy said.

"Then what do you have here?" Sanji asked as he himself ate one of the sandwiches.

"We eat fruits and vegetables." Luffy said.

"So you never had any bacon or ham?"

"No what are those?" Luffy asked, excited to hear about food he's never tried. "Are they as good as these sandwiches?"

"Even better. Hey after we get Zoro out of there I'll take you, Ace, Chopper, Brook and Zoro to my apartment and there I'll give you all some real food." Sanji said. Luffy was overjoyed to hear this. By now Chopper and Brook have began to wake. Sanji handed them some sandwiches and together they ate them.

"So can you guys tell me more about Zoro?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah sure what do you want to know?" Brook asked.

"Well, how about his hobbies." Sanji said.

"Zoro usually spends his time working out and practicing his sword." Chopper said. "He also loves to drink alcohol."

"Don't forget sleeping, he loves to sleep!" Luffy added. His words muffled by the food in his mouth.

"He doesn't really leave a good impression, so far he seems like an alcoholic meat head the sleeps all day." Sanji laughed. "That reminds me, you said he was adopted last night can you tell me about that?"

"Did I say something like that? Oh well." Luffy said to himself. "Zoro lost him real parents when he was young and just wandered around. When one day he came across a school for swordsmen. After challenging them and losing to the teacher's daughter he became a student. We met him around this time."

"I had to constantly heal him since he trained until his fingers bleed." Chopper added. "He would even remove his bandages and when I yelled at him about it he'd say that they got in the way!"

"He was bad for that." Luffy laughed.

"You do the same thing idiot!" Chopper yelled as he hit the back of Luffy's head.

"Anyway back to Zoro." Brook cut in. "After the teachers daughter died Zoro fell into a silent depression, he didn't talk for almost a week. The queen saw how lonely he looked and took him in saying they could keep each other company since she too was lonely. Then one day he disappeared. No one knew where he went and when he returned he refused to say he just kept smiling."

"He returned to his old self after he came back, actually he seemed even happier, this made the queen lonelier then ever so she stopped letting him out. Not long after that she decreed that he was no longer allowed to go search for his human." Chopper said sadly.

"Is it then that Ace tried to sneak him out?" Sanji asked.

"Yup and not long after Ace was thrown in jail she doesn't let anyone near him now." Luffy said. Sanji sighed and ran his hand through his hair. The first time he came back must have been after he met Sanji.

Standing up Sanji began to pace. "In that case how are we going to get him out?"

"We already have a plan. In three days we will go back to the castle around six at night. By this time Zoro should be practicing his swordsmanship. It is the only time the queen allows him to be alone." Brook said.

"Well that's convenient." Sanji said.

"Not really." Chopper said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"The entire castle will be guarded by super strong guys!" Luffy said excitedly. "As you go see Zoro we'll be fighting them!"

Sanji just had to smile at Luffy's enthusiasm. The planed seemed to be a good one. "What'll we do if we run into the queen?" Sanji asked. "It's not like we can fight her."

Chopper had a troubled look on his face. "We'll just have to hope we don't run into her."

Sanji nodded. "Ok then if you're fighting with the guards how'll I find Zoro?"

"That's what the person Ace is getting if for. She'll guide you through the castle." Luffy said.

Sanji nodded once more then began to look around the area they were in. Brook, Chopper and Luffy talked about how they were going to divide up to fight the guards. Sanji unconsciously tuned them out. All he could think about was how Zoro felt being locked up in that castle. 'The woman's not even his real mother.'

Sanji leaned against a tree and faced the direction he remembered the castle was in. 'Is he in his room right now thinking about me?' Sanji wondered. Thinking back to what Luffy, Brook and Chopper told him about the most likely answer was that Zoro was either asleep or training.

Sanji's mind soon began to try and picture Zoro again. Now in his mind Zoro held a sword and seemed strong yet gentle. He smiled at this image. But then he mixed in the alcohol and the image darkened. Sanji smashed his face against the tree to get the terrible image out of his head.

"Sanji?" Chopper's voice was a mixture of curious and scared.

Sanji turned around and smiled down at the young kitsune. "Yes?" Sanji asked as he rubbed at the few drops of blood on his forehead.

"I was wondering if you were listening but I don't think you were." Chopper said as he hinted to what Sanji was just doing by glancing at the tree from the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah sorry I sort of dazed off." Sanji laughed.

"Well we were just saying how while you are being guided through the castle Luffy and Ace will fight the guards at the front entrance while Brook and I handle the back." Chopper said.

"By the way you never told me who was guiding me." Sanji said.

"We don't know her name only that she and ace are friends. I think I remember her a bit but when I was still young she left to find her human. A few days a go she sent us a letter saying that she returned so that's why we broke Ace out, it was by sheer luck that you showed up." Luffy explained.

"So you have no clue who is helping me?" Sanji asked.

"Yup." Luffy smiled.

Sanji sighed into his hand. "Ok whatever, If Ace trusts her then so will I, besides ladies are the most trust worthy of all creatures on this planet."

Sanji caught Luffy and Chopper giving each other side ways glances. Their faces clear that they wanted to laugh but were holding it in. Luffy was the first to break his bottom lip trembled then he burst into a fit of laughter. Chopper followed not long after. Sanji growled as he hit them both on top of the head.

"You are quite the man Sanji." Brook chuckled.

Sanji stopped hitting the two boys and stared at Brook for a moment. Letting them off the hook Sanji ruffled their hair in a friendly gesture and walked back to the tree he leaned on earlier.

"How long do you think it'll take Ace to return?" Sanji asked.

"It all depends on how long it takes him to find her. The worst outcome is that he wouldn't have found her in time and that you have to search the castle on your own." Brook answered.

"Ace will make it." Luffy said. His voice full of certainty.

"I believe you." Sanji said. Luffy smile widened even more.

"Do you have any more questions?" Brook asked.

"Just one." Sanji said then paused. "What if, what if he doesn't want to leave?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Chopper asked.

"Well I know that he has gotten out a few times before but he's always stayed in the area. If he truly wanted to leave then he had more then one chance." Sanji stated.

Luffy, Chopper and Brook fell silent as they thought this over. It was Luffy that broke the silence. "That may be true but, Zoro isn't the type to stay locked up like that." Chopper nodded behind him.

"I hope your right." Sanji said then fell silent. After the conversation was done Luffy and Chopper began a game of hide and seek. Sanji and Brook watched them play as they exchanged stories of the past. Sanji found out that Brook had never found his human but instead spent most of his life taking care of a baby whale at an amusement park. It was there that he learned to play all his instruments.

One day during a storm the whale's tank was destroyed and the whale was washed out into the ocean. After Brook returned to the kingdom where he took up a job playing music for the queen and found and raised Chopper.

They all seemed to have such sad stories to tell and Sanji wondered if that was the reason he felt so comfortable around them. They all had wounds for each other to heal. With this thought Sanji cooked lunch.

The rest of the next two days played out the same. Sanji would cook breakfast, they'd eat, and then gather food. After that Sanji would cook lunch and chat with Brook as Luffy and Chopper played. In the afternoon Sanji would tell them about his home and Zeff. The thought of rubbing the existence of a kitsune in his face too good to be true. After that they sleep then repeat it all the next day.

It was almost time for them to leave to get Zoro and Ace had yet to return. Sanji and Chopper had became worried that Ace wouldn't return but Luffy kept reassuring them that he will come back in time.

Hearing twigs break behind him Sanji turned around. Ace appeared in the distance next to some girl. Sanji squinted his eyes to see further in the distance and what he saw shocked him.

"It's you!" Sanji yelled.

**Zoro- Really you're going to leave on yet another cliff hanger?**

**Maya- Yes **

**Zoro- You're a bitch you know that. One of these days your readers are going to be fed up with your cliff hangers.**

**Maya- And when that day comes I'll strip you naked and as they say 'feed you to the sharks' X)**

**Zoro- That is pure evil.**

**Maya- Thanks I do my best. On another note I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter! Please review and if you have a request don't be afraid to say it I love hearing your ideas. Now Sanji, Chopper, Zoro say good bye.**

**Sanji- Good bye everyone see you next week!**

**Chopper- BYE**

**Zoro- yeah yeah see you all later.**

**Maya- Bye XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Maya- Hello everyone**

**Zoro- Hello**

**Sanji- Hi ladies**

**Maya- So Chopper is finally letting me and Zoro off the hook, but if we start to fight I'm not allowed to drink chocolate milk and Zoro isn't allowed his sake.**

**Zoro- He's an evil little guy.**

**Maya- I know! How dare he go after my coco-moo!**

**Zoro-Coco-moo?**

**Maya- Yeah that's what I like to call it.**

**Zoro- Okay whatever.**

**Sanji- Don't we have an opening to do?**

**Maya- oh yeah right! I hope you all had a great week. I had my second week of school and so far all I can say is that I miss the hell out of Summer. T^T Oh well I won't keep you all waiting for another minute! Now onto the story XD**

* * *

"Hello again Sanji." Nami said as she smiled at him.

"You were a kitsune?" Sanji asked.

Ace looked back and forth between them before speaking. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah she was the one that drove me out here." Sanji said. "But I could have sworn that you were human."

"I spent a lot of time around them so I have taken up many of their customs." Nami said as she flicked her hair over shoulder.

"Have you found what you're looking for?" Sanji asked.

Nami just smiled at him for her reply. She then brought up another discussion. "Are you ready to infiltrate the castle?"

It was now Sanji's turn to smile. "I was born ready." Turning around he picked his bag up off the ground and hung it onto his shoulder. "Let's go."

"Okay first things first. Here's what were doing. As they do what ever it is they are doing we will be waiting a few miles away. They will charge in and cause a huge commotion that will draw away all the guards. After a few minutes all the guards should be away from the entrances which will mean that we will have a clear path to enter. We need to make sure that no one finds us. If they do then they'll split up and come after us too. You got that?" Everyone nodded their heads.

Nami smirked then turned in the direction of the castle. "Then follow me boys." With that Nami turned into her kitsune form and took off. Luffy, Chopper, Brook and Ace all followed her lead and followed her. Sanji not being able to transform ran after them as fast as he could. His long legs helping him to keep up with them easily.

He would have been able to go faster but the weight of his backpack was slowing him down. He had filled it up with the different fruits in the area. He planed to work them into the kitsune's diet when they got back to his house so that they wouldn't fall ill from the sudden change in food.

This time instead of the jail break filling his adrenalin rush it was instead the fact that he was about to see Zoro once again. As Sanji ran past tree after tree he wondered how he should greet Zoro. 'Should I kick down the door and say "Long time no see." Yeah that would be bad ass.' Sanji thought. 'Then again he may think better of me if I drop through the ceiling and say. "I was looking for you."'

Sanji got so deep into his thoughts that he almost ran into a tree. After that he tried to keep his head clear. The grey of the castles stones soon started to peak through the brown and green of the trees. It looked much less friendly then the first time he visited.

Nami stopped all of a sudden forcing the rest of them to also stop otherwise they'd have been in a huge pile of tangled limbs. Luffy and Ace though were not so lucky. Luffy having not seen Nami stop ran into Ace and the two of them went flying forwards and crashing into a few of the guards on duty. In a matter of moments the two of them were doing their best to fight off the guards that had already surrounded them.

"Shit those two idiots they shouldn't have just rushed in like that." Nami said as she transformed back into her human form and smacked her forehead with her hand.

"It was you who didn't give us a warning when you stopped!" Chopper yelled at her as he too changed into a human.

Nami gave him a sharp glare before speaking again. "Anyway it's too late now. Brook and Chopper you two go around back and attack the back entrance."

"Yes sir." Chopper and Brook said as they gave a mock salute and ran off. Nami then pulled Sanji towards the side of the castle. There were not as many guards around as there were by the front entrance but there was more then enough to keep them from seeing Zoro.

"How long are we going to wait?" Sanji whispered. It felt like he had waited hours even though it had only been two minutes.

"Have patience. " Nami hissed. "When the guards at the front and back realize that they can't hold them all off on their own they'll call for back up. That means that this area will be clear of all guards giving us an easy chance to break in."

"I know but it's taking too long." Sanji wined. "I can handle these guys."

"No need." Nami said as she pointed towards two guards who were talking into a phone. They nodded then waved at the other guards. They all gathered, said some words then split into a group of two. Half of them going to the back of the castle while the others went to the front. Nami held him back for a few more minutes before allowing him to infiltrate.

Sanji ran into the castle without thinking. His mind was so full with finding Zoro that he completely forgot that Nami was supposed to lead him. He began running around in circles. Nami was calling his name behind him but he could not hear her over the sound of his shoes tapping against the floor. Turning a corner he almost ran headfirst into a wall.

Nami finally caught up. She was exhausted. Her breath coming out in sharp pants. "I.. I to… told you… to wait." Nami panted.

"Sorry." Sanji said his breath not that much better then hers.

"What ever just… don't do it again." Nami said as she leaned against the wall as her breath finally returned to her.

"Okay, lead the way then." Sanji said.

"Okay one second." Nami said as she pushed herself off the wall. "Let me just figure out where we are." Pulling out a sheet of paper Nami tried to figure out where they were. "Okay according to this we are just outside the throne room. This way."

Nami then folded up her map and put it away before running off. Sanji close on her trial. Sanji followed her down long hallways and around many turns. They passed door after door and Sanji began to wonder why the hell a castle would need so many damn rooms. At times Nami would stop and pull out the map again. She'd give it a quick scan over then run off in another direction. Sometimes they'd even have to turn around.

Hearing foot steps Nami quickly looked around for a place to hide. There was no table they could hide under or dark corners they could hide in. "Are we going to fight?" Sanji asked.

"I am but your not." Nami said.

"What! But I can't leave you here to fight alone." Sanji argued.

"We also can't keep Zoro waiting now go. Go up this hall way and take a left then a right. It'll be the third door on the right." Nami said.

Sanji blinked and shook his head. "What?"

"No time just go!" Nami yelled as she gave him a push. Sanji paused and looked back at her. By this time Nami had already pulled out her weapon which was tied around her thigh. He didn't notice it at first since it was hidden under her skirt. Wired clouds began to pour out from one end and float to the ceiling. As the last bubble floated up the guards rounded the corner. Seeing how many there were Sanji turned on his heel to go help her but she yelled something and the front row of guards were struck by lightning.

Blinking Sanji slowly turned around and ran off in the direction he was directed towards. "I guess she can handle herself." Sanji laughed to himself awkwardly.

Taking Nami's directions Sanji ran down the hall way. "She said left right?" Sanji wondered. Running in that direction Sanji tried to remember all of Nami's directions. "What was next, another left, um no it was right."

It took him awhile but soon he remembered everything. Or at least he thought so. Opening the door he looked up at a long staircase. "Fuck!" Sanji cursed. He could run back and hope he could find Nami but he didn't have much time. If things got out of hand the guards would evacuate the family and he'd lose his chance. Taking the chance Sanji sprinted up the staircase. The stairs creaked under his feet and he took them three at a time. At the top of the staircase stood one last door. Taking a deep breath Sanji practically flew up the last few stairs. Throwing the door open Sanji was shocked at what he saw.

The room was designed to look like the outside of a dojo. It had fake trees and plants along with a practicing dummy, some weights and a sleeping bag. There was a pair of doors that lead to what looked like a balcony and the walls and floors were also designed to look like the outdoors. What he was confused about though was the fact that Zoro was no where in sight.

Entering further into the room Sanji called out. "Zoro! You in here?" He didn't get a reply. Entering further into the room Sanji began to dig through the plants hoping that Zoro would appear. "Zoro." Sanji called as he crawled into the bushes. Hearing a moan behind him Sanji pulled back. He did it so fast that he ended up cutting his face on some branches.

Looking around Sanji tried to find where that moan came from. He could not see anyone. Confused Sanji squinted his eyes hoping to see better. Hearing another moan Sanji turned in the direction it came from. He ended up turning towards the sleeping bag. Raising an eyebrow Sanji crept closer. He did his best not to make a sound just in case it wasn't Zoro.

Once he was standing next to it he was able to see a sprout of green hair creeping out of the top of the sleeping bag. Three swords lay next to it. The sleeping bag slowly rose and fell with the kitsunes breathing.

The only question left to answer was whether or not this was Zoro. Its hair was the same colour as Zoro's fur but there could still be others with such a wired colour. Crouching down Sanji began to unzip the zipper. A hand reached out from the sleeping bag and grabbed his hands.

Sanji jumped back but the strong grip around his wrist kept him close. Sanji stared into two harsh eyes. They were the same colour as Zoro's yet they didn't hold the same affection. The hand let him go and Sanji scrambled backwards. The kitsune slowly dragged itself out from the sleeping bag and rubbed his eyes.

"I thought I told everyone not to touch me." He said as he looked for where he placed his swords. Three gold earrings clinked against each other as he turned his head.

Sitting back up Sanji stared at him. "Zoro?"

The kitsune froze in its tracks at the sound of his voice. Slowly it turned his head and stared with shocked eyes at him. "Sanji?"

"So it is you Zoro." Sanji smiled and ran over to Zoro and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Zoro had a strong build and was around his height. After a short hesitation Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji and hugged him back.

It seemed to end all too soon. Zoro pushed him away and Sanji instantly missed Zoro's warmth. "You can't be here."

"I came to take you out of here." Sanji said. "Ace, Nami, Luffy, Brook and Chopper are all with me too. Let's go." As Sanji said this he stood and pulled at Zoro's hand. Zoro didn't move though. "Zoro?"

"I can't." Zoro said.

Sanji dropped Zoro's hand and turned to stare at him. "What do you mean?"

"I just can't." Zoro said. "You should go. Take the others with you and tell them not to come back."

"But why we came all this way for you." Sanji argued. "If you truly wanted to stay here then you wouldn't have gone to the cottage in the first place."

"I know but I can't leave her here." Zoro said. "The last time I left someone she died."

"I think I heard about that but it couldn't have been your fault. You can't blame yourself."

"I was the one that left and each time I did someone died." Zoro said. "And as a cruel joke you tell me that Ace is out there waiting for me!"

"He is." Sanji reassured him.

"Ace died after I snuck out!" Zoro yelled. "Last time too, I thought it'd be okay but this time it was Ussop who died."

"Ace is alive and fighting right now and I think I know where Ussop is now. He's working with a friend of mine called Franky." Sanji said. "Just follow me and I'll show you to them."

"How can you say that you ass hole!" Zoro cursed at him. "I know their dead. I went to their funerals."

"No really just look outside and you'll see Ace." Sanji said. Zoro glared at him but still made his way over to the doors to the balcony. Opening the door Zoro walked outside. Sanji could feel the cold air from outside sweep in as he waited. When Zoro returned he was in a bit of a daze.

"But how?" Zoro asked. "I was there."

"The queen planed it all. She's trying to keep you here." Sanji explained.

Zoro bit his lip as he tried to think things through. "Fine I'll go."

"Really." Sanji exclaimed but Zoro cut him off.

"But only if I can talk to her one last time." Zoro said.

"But if we do that then she may surround us, we need to leave now." Sanji tried to reason.

"I won't leave without talking to her." Zoro said sternly. His will unwavering.

Sanji side and ran his hand through his hair. There was a high risk of getting caught and not being able to leave but the only other choice would to be to knock him out and carry him but that doesn't mean that he wouldn't come right back when he woke up. Sighing Sanji nodded. "Fine."

Zoro smiled as him and fastened his swords to his side. "Okay then let's go." Zoro then ran out the door. Sanji was quick to follow. Together they ran around the castle in random directions. Zoro got more lost then him. They'd turn corners and run into dead ends and then sometimes Zoro would claim that it was the correct room when in fact it turns out to be the bathroom.

"How long did you live here?" Sanji asked. "Shouldn't you know your way around here by now?"

"I do! It's the walls. They just keep moving." Zoro growled.

* * *

**Maya- I hope you all enjoyed the story! Please review and if you have any requests don't be afraid to say them I love hearing all of your ideas. I'll see you all next week, Say bye boys.**

**Zoro- Bye boys.**

**Maya- You little**

**Sanji –Maya-chan ,Zoro remember what Chopper said.**

**Maya- yeah yeah I know**

**Zoro- Fine good bye everyone**

**Sanji –See you all next week.**

**Maya- Bye XD **


	8. Chapter 8

**Maya- Hello everyone I hope you all had an amazing week again.**

**Zoro- I know we were busy.**

**Maya- I know god damn school. I had to switch out of one of my classes and the choice the consular gave me was a native studies class for grade ten. It would be right after my grade twelve native studies. -_- I mean really could it at least be in my grade lady! **

**Zoro- Breath.**

**Maya- (sigh) that lady drives me up a wall sometimes. After a lot of discussion I found out there was another option. I swear Luffy is smarter then this woman.**

**Luffy- Was that insulting me?**

**Maya-…. Nooooo . **

**Luffy- Good.**

**Maya- okay, then I'm also being loaded with assignments. I have about four I need to do right now so if I end up being late on a chapter I'm sorry but please forgive me T^T. Also if anyone has a good book by a Canadian that involves vampire please tell me I need one for my English class. **

**Zoro- Are you done with your rant now?**

**Maya- Yes… Sorry. Okay so with out further ado the next chapter!**

* * *

"Walls don't move." Sanji growled at Zoro as he chased after him.

"That's what you think!" Zoro yelled back at him as he began to open doors at random.

"Do you even know where we are?" Sanji asked as he looked into the rooms that Zoro had left the doors open to. "Hey I'm pretty sure we've already been here."

Zoro sighed and ran back over to the door that Sanji still stood in front of. Moving past Sanji Zoro looked into the room. Zoro went into a deep thought and at this moment Sanji knew exactly what happened.

"You have no clue where we are do you?" Sanji asked.

"No, I know where we are." Zoro said as he once again started looking into the doors closest to him.

"Okay then where are we?" Sanji asked a smirk on his face since he knew Zoro wouldn't get the question right.

As he expected Zoro mumbled some words that included. 'Thought, other side, how, walls," and Sanji's new favorite phrase. "Stupid curly-brow."

After Sanji finished laughing he sighed. "If only I made a copy of that map Nami brought." Leaning against the wall Sanji tried to remember the floor plan on the map. He felt the wall against his back but the feeling of leaning back was still there. Before he knew it his head was hitting the floor and he was opening his eyes to the ceiling with Zoro looking down at him.

"Oh you found an old tunnel." Zoro said. "Looks like this one has yet to be discovered." Stepping over Sanji Zoro began to wander down the tunnel. Sitting up Sanji rubbed at the back of his head. Zoro stopped his wandering and looked back at Sanji. 'You coming, If you get lost I'm not helping."

Sanji glared at Zoro as he stood up and followed after him. "If anyone gets lost it'll be you, Mr. I don't even know how to locate a room in my own fucking home!"

"Shut up!' Zoro yelled over the sound of his shoes echoing off the hard stone floor. The walls got closer and closer making it hard for them to run side by side. Soon they had to go one after the other. Sticking to the side of the wall as the inched forward.

"How long does this go on for?" Sanji wondered aloud. His voice bouncing off the walls.

"I didn't even know it was here, how would I know how long it goes." Zoro answered.

"Never mind then." Sanji sighed. "Can you at least see a light. It's fucking dark in here."

"Yeah just up ahead." Just as Zoro said that a light appeared and the hall opened up. "Oh this is much better."

The room they were in now was a circular room with three separate halls that they could go down. The furthest to the left was darker then the last hall, the one on the right seemed to go down deeper into the ground and the one in the center went up. The walls had torches on them and that was what gave the room light.

"So where to now?" Sanji wondered.

Zoro looked between the three rooms then pointed to the one on the right. "This way."

"I don't think so." Sanji said as he grabbed Zoro's arm and pulled him towards the one on the left. "Based on what I've seen you have no sense of direction so we'll go this way."

Sanji began to walk up the stairs when it gave a sudden drop. If it wasn't for Zoro's quick thinking then he would have fallen to his death. Right now he was hanging over the edge with Zoro's hands holding him up. Sanji blinked and looked down at the darkness below him before looking up at Zoro.

"Who has the worse sense of direction?" Zoro laughed as he pulled him back up.

"If you don't stop laughing I'll shove that direction up your ass." Sanji threatened, thankful that the room was dark enough to hide his blush.

"So we try my way now?" Zoro smirked.

"Whatever." Sanji grumbled as he followed Zoro down the stairs on the right. After a bit of walking Sanji heard a thunk then Zoro stopped moving. "Why'd you stop?"

"I ran into the wall." Zoro said as he turned around. Backtracking Sanji and Zoro went back into the other room again. "So I guess it was the last hall."

"If you never bring this up again neither will I." Sanji offered.

"Deal." Zoro smirked as he nodded. Together they began to feel their way down the last hall. They couldn't see their hands in front of their faces. Their hands brushing against each other as they moved forward. "I'm really starting to hate the dark."

"Let's just try to get out of here." Sanji grumbled. "Why did you go through that tunnel anyway."

"I got a hunch that it was the right way." Zoro answered. "Besides I had the feeling we were going around in circles. "

"So you thought that the right answer was to go down a tunnel you never saw before?" Sanji asked. His words carrying malice.

"Yes." Zoro answered. "Oh look an exit!" As Zoro said a light was coming out of the ceiling a little ways ahead. Under it a ladder was just visible. Zoro grabbed the highest bar he could reach and started to climb. He stopped half way up and looked down at Sanji who was trying to climb up after him. "Didn't you fall off the ladder at the cottage, what happened?"

"I broke my leg and Chopper healed it for me." Sanji said. "Now keep climbing."

"Right, OH but how's the cottage did it survive the storm?" Zoro asked.

"Destroyed." Sanji said. "Now are you going to climb up or what?"

"What."

"I said are you climbing up or what." Sanji repeated.

"And I said what." Zoro said.

"If you don't get climbing I'll kick you up there." Sanji threatened. Zoro mumbled a few choice insults as he climbed up the rest of the way. As Sanji got closer he could hear the voices of some people. The one standing out was the same voice that told him he was never allowed to see Zoro. There was the sound of feet moving then a door opening and closing.

Dr. Kureha sighed and sat down in her chair. Sanji stared up a Zoro once again as Zoro had stopped… again. "Are you going to talk to her or what?" Sanji whispered. "And if you say what I'll turn you into a salad."

"I'm going I'm just thinking of what to say." Zoro whispered back.

"Ask her why she did it then once we get our answer we run." Sanji said.

Sanji could hear a heave of air indicating that Zoro just chuckled. Zoro then pushed up on the floor and entered. Sanji could hear Kureha gasp in shook as Zoro pulled himself out.

"Zoro! So that where you've been." Kureha said. Her tone turned sour though when Zoro helped Sanji through the door. "Why are you with him?"

"He came here with a few people." Zoro said. "It was a little wired through since I thought that these people had all died."

"Well about that." Kureha said then paused. She looked at Zoro then at Sanji as if she was searching for an answer in them. Zoro just stared at her with an emotionless face. It seemed like the pause was too long for Zoro.

"Well, I'm waiting."

"Zoro be nice while you're talking to a lady." Sanji lectured. Zoro didn't respond to him. He just continued to stare at Kureha.

"What can I say, you and I were both lonely." Kureha said. "I took you in and raised you, if it weren't for me you'd be nothing but a crying unwanted child." This comment shocked Zoro. He took a step back and his eyes widened. "And how'd you repay me? By coming home and telling me that you think you met your human, what next? That you plan to leave! Like hell!"

"What are you talking about? I wouldn't just up and leave I would keep in contact with you." Zoro yelled. "You didn't need to fake my friends deaths!"

"I had to otherwise you would have left me a long time ago." Kureha said as she pulled one other the decretive swords off the wall. "And I won't let all those years go to waste!" At this she ran at them swinging the axe.

"Zoro run! She's nuts!" Sanji yelled as he grabbed Zoro's arms and pulled.

"I don't need to run!" Zoro argued. "I can fight her."

"I'm not going to let you fight a lady. Now run." Sanji yelled back. Zoro tried to fight against Sanji but when an axe went flying past his head he decided that maybe Sanji was correct that getting away from her would be for the best. Together they ran into the hallway and slammed the door shut.

"Which way?" Zoro asked.

Sanji looked at the two directions that they had to choose from. Hearing a fight to the right Sanji grabbed Zoro's hand and dragged him in the direction. "This way."

It was just as he thought. Turning the corner Sanji say Nami fighting off a large crowd of guards. One by one she sent lightning to crash down upon them. She herself was beat up with a few cuts. Coming up from behind Sanji and Zoro fought their way through to Nami.

"Hey." Sanji said as he took a stance by her side.

"Hey you get Zoro?" Nami asked as she sent bolt after bolt of lightning at the guards.

"Right here!" Zoro yelled as he knocked out a guard with the hilt of his sword.

"Good then lets go, Brook and Chopper have joined Ace and Luffy in the front so let's go that way to get them!" Nami said as she spun on her heel. Zoro and Sanji followed after her. Every once in a while they would stop to fight off the guards that were too close for comfort.

Once out side they had to push through the guards to get to the others. When Luffy spotted them he waved Ace over and Ace singled the others. Chopper and Brook appeared at their side as Ace ran up behind Luffy.

"Are we ready to get out of here?" Ace asked as he punched a guy who swung a blade down at Luffy.

"Yup! Let's get the hell out of here." Sanji yelled as he ducked to avoid a sword swipe from Zoro. "Watch it!"

"Sorry!" Zoro sniggered as he continued to render the guards useless.

From up in the castle window Smoker and Tashigi appeared by Kureha's side. She was leaning against the frame and watching the battle fan out below. Her face a little sad and lonely but she was doing her best to hide it with anger.

"Are you sure this is how you wish to say goodbye my queen?" Tashigi asked as she took a step forward to comfort the queen. Smoker stuck his arm out to stop her.

"This was the best way I could do it." Kureha sighed. "Otherwise that dumb ass would keep coming back and I'd never be rid of him."

"But didn't you look to him as the son you always wanted. Why do you have to make him leave on such bad terms?" Tashigi asked.

"Because then it'd be harder to say goodbye to him." Kureha said more to herself then to anyone. Tashigi nodded and fell silent by Smoker's side. They all sat quietly watching out the window as the guards fell back as planed and allowed Zoro to run away with everyone.

They sat there not saying anything until Tashigi broke the silence. "I hope we can see him again someday."

Kureha didn't say anything to this. She just continued to watch the spot in the forest that Zoro had vanished into. Feeling tears prick at her eyes she rubbed them and stood up. "Okay then I want to turn his room into a medical room so lets get to work."

Smoker and Tashigi nodded and left Kureha alone.

In the forest Sanji ran with all the kitsune around him. He had to admit it felt like he was running with a bunch of wolves and it was pretty damn awesome. His legs carried him through the forest but they had to stop when they reach the cliff. "This is going to suck to climb." Sanji said. "Should we take a break to eat first?"

"Yeah let's eat!" Luffy cheered.

"Are you sure it's safe to eat here?" Nami asked as she looked around to see if they were followed.

"I'm sure were fine." Ace said. "Now, Zoro!"

All the kitsune practically threw themselves at their green haired companion. If Zoro wasn't as buff as he was he would have probably fallen backwards. Zoro had a large ear to ear smile plastered onto his face as he hugged all of his friends.

Sanji couldn't help but copy his goofy grin. Sitting down Sanji pulled out some food for them all to enjoy as they talked about what had happened to them. When they were finished eating they found a good place for them to climb up. It took them twice as long to climb up as it did for Sanji to climb down it a few days ago. Thinking back those days just seemed to fly by. Looking to the side at Zoro Sanji decided that even though most people would choose to forget such days he would treasure them as an adventure he'd never forget. Now for the adventure of getting all these kitsune back home and convincing Zeff to let them stay.

* * *

**Maya- I'd like to once again say that I'm sorry if any chapters in the near future come out late but I've been really busy but I'm still going to continue doing my best to post a new chapter every week. Also if anyone knows of a book about vampires that is written by a Canadian author I would like to know! **

**Zoro- We hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter. Please review and if you have any requests don't be afraid to say them She loved hearing you ideas. **

**Maya- Don't lie Zoro you also love hearing them XD. Oh yeah and on the 23ed I'll be post a special request so if you enjoy my work check it out along with my other stories. I'll see you all next week for another chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Maya- Hello Everyone. I hope that you all had another wonderful week. I know this is late and I'm soooooo sorry. I have been swamped with assignments, I have three in English, one in Native studies, and am constantly getting new ones in my art class. T^T who knew grade eleven was such a pain in the ass. Not only that but if I want to get into university then I have to get even higher grades this year then I normally do.**

**Sanji- Maya-san you're working so hard! Keep it up you can do it!**

**Maya- T^T (Sniff) Oh thank you for your kindness Sanji!**

**Zoro- quit crying and do your work, Your not going to get anywhere in life like this.**

**Maya- You're an ass, you know that. Show some compassion for me you bully!**

**Sanji- Really Zoro you're so rude.**

**Zoro- Shut up! It's true and you know it!**

**Maya- It's also true that you're an ass!**

**Zoro- Ow your words hurt me so much.**

**Maya- Ok then big shot lets see how you like my fists!**

**Sanji –Why do you two always end up fighting!**

**Insert background noise here.**

**Chopper- I'm sorry everyone. Maya and Zoro have been put in the corner for a time out so I'll do the opening. I hope you all had a good week and we're truly sorry for the lateness. We'll try to do better next week. Now without further ado the update. **

* * *

Sanji was first to reach the top of the cliff. Reaching his hand down he helped pull Nami up. Zoro was next followed by Ace, Luffy, Chopper then Brook. Looking down he made sure no guards had followed them. It was wired that so far none had come after them. Shrugging his shoulders he spoke. "I think we're okay to walk, I don't see anyone."

Ace looked down over the cliff and nodded. "Yeah I think your right."

"So where are we going?" Zoro asked as he took the bag off of Sanji.

Sanji smiled at him and rubbed at his sore shoulders. "We are first going to my old mans home."

"Which way?" Zoro asked.

"This way." Sanji said as he headed in the direction that he remembered as the tunnel that brought him here. "Nami did you bring your car?"

"Yes it'll be parked just at the forest entrance." Nami replied.

"Good." Sanji said as he grabbed Zoro's hand as they walked. Zoro's hand was lose in his but as they continued to walk it slowly got tighter and tighter until he was properly gripping his hand. Zoro's hand feeling warm in his own. At times Sanji would let go of his hand just to help Nami climb over a fallen tree that was too big to get over herself or to carry Chopper when he got tired. But whenever he was done helping them he'd always go back to Zoro to hold his hand again.

"Are you sure it was this way?" Zoro asked as he shifted the bag so that it was more secure on his shoulder. "I remember it being the other way."

"I'm not going to trust you on directions since you couldn't even remember how to get around in your own home." Sanji said. Zoro glared at him and gave him a punch on his arm.

"I told you that I knew where I was going it's just that the walls kept changing on their own." Zoro said.

"Yes because walls can move on their own." Sanji smirked.

"It's the only way to explain why we couldn't find our way around." Zoro answered.

"Sure whatever you saw." Sanji laughed. Zoro pouted and hit him on the arm again. This only made Sanji laugh even harder. "I think it was around here that I ran into Luffy, Chopper and Brook so that means that the entrance to the cave is right over there."

Dropping Zoro's hand Sanji ran over to where he remembered the cave to be. It was exactly as he remembered it. Cold, wet and dark. Looking back Sanji smiled feeling pride that he was correct while Zoro thought it was the other way. "Get that smirk off your face or I'll cut it off." Zoro grumbled.

"I hate going through this thing." Nami said as she looked inside. "We really need to find a better way to get there some day."

"While hopefully we'll not have to come back." Ace said as he walked inside. Nami looked behind her and nodded before following Ace inside.

Luffy smirked and grabbed Chopper's hand. "Let's go explore the cave!" He exclaimed as he dragged the protesting Chopper inside.

"I change my mind! I'm going to stay here! I don't want to walk through there, what if there's a monster!" Chopper cried.

"Let's go meet them, I'll wonder if they'll taste like those sandwiches that Sanji gave us!" Luffy laughed.

"They might taste even better then the sandwiches." Brook replied as he followed in behind them.

Sanji started to walk in after them but realizing that Zoro wasn't following he stopped. Looking back he saw as Zoro stared in the direction that they all just came from.

The majestic castle stood behind the tall lushes' trees and across the sparkling lake. Compared to where Sanji was about to take them this place looked like a paradise that would only ever be heard of in stories. Was he really going to drag Zoro out of his home that he lived in for so long to bring him somewhere like a city. Where everything is completely different. People of all kinds everywhere and tall buildings that made the sky almost impossible to see and pollution darkening the sky to block out any stars that he might have been able to see if he laid on the top of roofs.

Clenching and unclenching his fits Sanji's thoughts got deeper and deeper. Placing his hand on Zoro's shoulder Sanji asked. "Do you wish to stay?"

Zoro looked shocked at the question. "What do you mean?"

"If you follow me we'll end up somewhere that may be worse then if you stayed here." Sanji said. "If that makes you sad I don't wish to go through with that."

Zoro glared at him and swatted his hand off of his shoulder. Walking past Sanji he entered the cave. Looking back Zoro smiled. "You coming?" Sanji mimicked Zoro's smile and followed after him. After a bit of running they were able to catch up with the others. Feeling around on the walls they tried to guide themselves out.

"What took you guys so long?" Nami asked.

"No reason." Zoro said. "Just looking at it one last time."

"I didn't know you were such a romantic." Nami chuckled.

"I'm not I just… Shut up." Zoro face must have been red. The dark made it hard to tell though. The thought of Zoro's green hair with red cheeks made Sanji chuckle.

'He'd look like Christmas.' Sanji thought.

"And just what are you laughing about?" Zoro growled in his direction. Sanji just continued to laugh harder. The light from the outside could be seen just ahead of them. Luffy was the first out. He ran as fast as he could towards the light dragging Chopper behind him. He stopped at the entrance and turned to look back at them. "Something wrong?"

"It looks as bad out here as it does in there." Luffy said.

"How can you tell? It was so dark even I couldn't see." Brook laughed. "But then again I am not known for my eyesight Yohohohoho."

"Oh yeah there was a huge ass storm not that long ago." Sanji said as he and the others also walked into the sunlight. It was as Luffy said the area was, if possible, even worse then before. Trees in every direction were sinking into the huge pond which now seemed to be more like a lake. There were even areas where it was clear that sink holes had appeared. "Great how are we going to cross this mess?"

"We could swim." Sanji offers.

"Nope, Luffy, Chopper, Brook and I can't swim." Ace said.

"Are you kidding me?" Sanji huffs. "Only Zoro, Nami and I can swim?"

"Yup." Luffy said. A goofy grin back on his face. "We could find large pieces of wood and you guys can push us to the other side on it."

"Not a good idea their might be something in there." Chopper interrupts.

"Like what a shark?" Zoro asks. "What could be in there that'd stop us?"

"Maybe not a shark but someone could get stuck on a fallen tree or another sick hole could appear." Chopper explains.

Sanji sighs and finds a rock to sit on. Rubbing his forehead in the palms of his hand Sanji tries to come up with something they could do. There was no way in hell that he was going this far only for them to have to turn back because of some fucking water. "Shit, what the hell can we do?"

"Well I know a friend who has access to a helicopter." Nami chirps in. 'But in order for her to get us we'll need to get to higher and solid ground."

"If we climb to the top of this cliff will it be good enough?" Sanji asks as he stands up and points towards the top.

"That should just be enough." Nami says as she compares the top of the trees to how high the cliff went. Pulling out her phone she walked around for service. Once she was able to get a bar she pressed call and instantly went into a conversation with someone. Sanji walked over to where Zoro stood looking at the land that was once ass beautiful as his home land but now looked like a swamp from a horror movie.

"Are you upset that you came with us?" Sanji asked. Zoro shook his head and leaned onto Sanji's arms.

I can't wait to see more of the world. It's not really my thing to be locked up in one place for a long time." Smiling Sanji wrapped his arm around Zoro's waist. Zoro looked at his arm then at him before leaning in further to the half embrace and wrapping his own arms around Sanji. Their peaceful moment was ruined when Nami snuck up behind them and practically yelled in their ears. Scaring the shit out of them.

"She said she can get us."

Letting go of Zoro, Sanji coughed into his hand and replied. "Great how long until she gets here?"

"She said she'd be somewhere between half an hour and a hour." Nami said. "We better start climbing."

"Agreed." Sanji said as he reached towards Zoro to get the bag. Zoro let Sanji take it and cracked his back.

"More climbing." Chopper whined. "My feet are sore."

"Keep it up, Soon we'll be able to relax at Sanji's house." Zoro said as he pat Chopper on the head. Chopper nodded in understanding. Getting an idea Zoro couched down and turned his back towards Chopper. "Here grab onto my back I'll carry you up." Chopper squealed in delight and climbed onto Zoro's back.

"No fair, I want a piggy back ride too!" Luffy pouted.

"You can climb on your own." Ace said as he gave Luffy a slap on the back. "Come on, race me to the top." Luffy smiled then ran for the cliff, Ace follow right after him.

"This just can't be good for my old bones." Brook laughed as he too started to climb. Nami rubbed her hands together and grabbed onto the highest ledge she could find before hoisting herself up. Zoro checked to make sure that Chopper was holding on properly and moved his hamaki up to around his chest to use as a rope to hold Chopper closer to him in case he did accidentally let go. Checking to make sure that the bag was all secure Sanji followed after everyone.

This cliff wasn't as tall as the one they had to climb earlier. With ease they were able to make it to the top. Sitting down to catch their breath all that was left for them to do was wait for Nami's friend to arrive. Zoro pushed his hamaki down to allow Chopper to jump off his back. Chopper gave him a quick hug and thanks before running off to go talk with Luffy.

Zoro smiled like a loving parent as he turned and sat down next to Sanji. "You're good with kids." Sanji noted.

"Not really." Zoro said looking down.

"Not really my ass." Sanji said. "I've never seen anyone as good with kids as you are."

"Zoro just continued to smile as he drew imaginary pictures with his hands on the rocks. Sanji watch as Zoro's strong fingers made twists and turns to an image that only Zoro could see. His mind getting lost in time. In the distance the sound of a helicopter appeared. The sound startled him out of his daze. Standing up Sanji looked at the area it was coming from. From behind the still standing trees a purple helicopter appeared. It hovered over the area they were in until the pilot spotted them waving at it.

It lowered itself and they were forced to go to the edge of the cliff to avoid getting hit by it. When it finally came to a stop a tall lady in a suit that matched the colour of the helicopter stepped out. She took her headset off and swept her long black hair over her shoulders. "Hello again Nami, how are you?"

"Robin!" Nami yelled as she threw herself at the women and hugged her as if her life depended on it. "It's so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too." Robin said as she hugged Nami back. Pulling away she stared at them. Her blue eyes seeming to read his soul like an open book. "And who might you guys be." After quick introductions Robin opened the door to her helicopter to allow them all in. There weren't enough seats so Robin had Chopper sit on Luffy's lap while Zoro was on his. Peering from around her seat Robin asked if they were all ready.

After they all nodded she handed Nami who was sitting in the passenger seat next to her a headset. She then proceeded to flip a few switches and the helicopter rumbled into life. Making sure that his and Zoro's seatbelt was secure Sanji relaxed. Zoro looked like a child as he pressed his face to the glass and watched as they took off from the ground. Leaning over Sanji peered out the window to see what he was looking at.

Below them the ground got further and further. The forest truly looked like a swamp now. The water even reaching far enough to surround the rubbles that was once a beautiful cottage. It seemed like the past times he was here were now nothing but a dream. The glistening lake now murky water, the tall proud trees now sinking into the earth and the wild animals all gone.

The only proof that this place was ever once beautiful was the one picture he owned of him and Zoro as children.

"Oh Robin drop me off near the entrance over there!" Nami said. "I have my car."

"That's wired when I was over there I never saw a car." Robin said in a cool voice. As she said here was no car just a lot of water. Nami was practically crying into her arms. "I think you might need to get a new car."

Sanji felt Zoro move as he chuckled under his breath. The others not being able to sense that laughing out loud was not the best at the moment all got hit on the head by an upset Nami. "If you think it's so funny then you can by me a new car." Nami huffed.

As they flew over the cities and towns Luffy and Chopper chatted about all the new things they were seeing. There was also excitement in Zoro and Brook but unlike the younger ones they kept it to themselves. Sanji watched Zoro's expressions change as he got more excited over some things more then others. Sanji kept a tight grip around his waist the entire ride. As they got closer to his home though he began to panic.

'Shit what am I going to say to that old grump?' Sanji thought. 'Yeah, hey sorry that I left the hospital before being discharged and not telling you, but I had to go find Zoro who is my kitsune and these are his friends who'll be staying with us.' The thought of it sounding completely stupid even to him. 'I'll guess I'll just have to think of something once we're there.'

* * *

**Chopper- Hello again everyone. Maya and Zoro are still in the corner so I'll be doing the ending. I hope you all enjoyed this latest update. Please review and if you have a request don't be afraid to say it Maya loves hearing your ideas. See you all in the next chapter XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Maya- Hello again everyone I hope you all had yet another wonderful week. This one just seemed to fly by to me. Makes me wish there was more time in a week so that I could get more done. **

**Zoro- You'd have more time if you didn't read all that manga.**

**Maya- Who are you my mother! I can't help it, It allows me to relax from all this damn homework. It was funny though. I was watching Attack on Titan and after the fifth episode I walked downstairs to my parents and told them that if I run into their room yelling "Run it's a titan!" that I was very sorry and didn't mean it.**

**Zoro- And what did they say to that.**

**Maya- My dad said that if I woke him up because of that he'd tape me to the bed. **

**Zoro- Did you end up doing it?**

**Maya- Thankfully that night I didn't have any nightmares about titans. But wow those things are creepy.**

**Zoro- I could beat them.**

**Maya- Says the man who trains all day yet can't beat Luffy to the food on the table.**

**Zoro- Shut up like you could do any better.**

**Maya- Easy I'll just tell him that there's some top quality meat in another room. While he goes to look for it I'll eat in peace.**

**Luffy- MEAT WHERE!**

**Maya- Ah Luffy no I don't have any! Zoro do the ending for me! LUFFY DON'T EAT MY ARM!**

**Zoro- hehehe. Anyway yeah here's the next update.**

* * *

The helicopter must have made the ride shorter then if they drove in a car. It seemed that they had gotten back way too fast. Before he could even think of what to tell Zeff they were entering his city. Sanji looked at everyone in the helicopter as if it was going to be the last time he will ever see any of them.

'Franky, I'm sorry that I won't be able to say goodbye to you.' Sanji thought. Leaning his head forward he rested in against Zoro's back. Zoro looked at him from over his shoulder but soon went back to viewing the city.

"So , Where do you live?" Robin asked.

Sanji stretched so that he could see her over Zoro. "I live over there next to the big restaurant that looks like a fish." Sanji said as he pointed his fingers in it's general direction.

Robin looked at where he was pointing and had to laugh at the bizarre building. "I see it."

"Looks tasty!" Luffy yelled as he practically drooled all over himself. "I wonder how it'd taste."

"Please don't eat my house." Sanji said, wondering if Luffy was planning just that. Luffy just smiled at him until another building caught his attention. There was just enough space for them to land on the roof to his apartment. There was a lot of shock from the other residents but after a bit of explaining, and a lot of lies to avoid reveling that they were kitsune, everyone calmed down and went back to their own business.

As the residents filed back into the building Sanji kept an eye out for Zeff. To his luck he didn't see the old man anywhere. Everyone stood behind him awkwardly. None of them knowing what to do next so they waited for Sanji's answer. While everyone but Luffy who was running around the roof and looking at everything.

"Let's just get inside before anyone else questions us." Sanji said as he began to lead the way to his room. Standing outside the door Sanji reached into his pocket for the key. Feeling nothing he opened up the bag. After a bit of digging he remembered that he didn't have his key anymore. Sighing he ran his hand along the top of the door frame until it came across the spare key. Pulling it down he used it to open up the door. After ushering everyone inside he put it back and closed the door. After a moment to think Sanji locked it again to make it seem that they weren't there in case Zeff came back.

Everyone was either standing or sitting down in the open kitchen/ dining room. Luffy already had his head in the fridge. 'It has been a while since we last ate, I guess I could make some food.'

Pushing Luffy out of the kitchen Sanji looked to see what they had in the fridge. There was some ham, bacon, lettuce, tomatoes, already peeled corn, chicken, and leftover potato salad. There were also a few fruits. Pulling out the chicken he prepared it and placed it in the oven to cook. As the oven cooked it he pulled out a pot to boil some water to warm the corn. It took around twenty minutes for the water to boil in their biggest pot. While he waited for it to boil he prepared a fruit salad in case one of them didn't like the potato salad. After the salad was ready he checked on the chicken and tossed the corn into the pot. Everyone watched him as he moved around the kitchen in smooth movements.

"Is that some meat?" Luffy asked as he pointed at the chicken.

"Yup." Sanji said. Luffy's grin stretched across his face as he eyeballed it. Pulling out plates and utensils Sanji got them to set the table for the meal.

"There aren't enough seats." Zoro said. Sanji looked back at the table.

"Hmm there should be some in the other room let me get it." Sanji said as he placed the chicken on the table. Exiting the room Sanji went to get the extra chairs. Picking up the ones they needed Sanji turned to head back. Robin was bringing in the salad as Nami carried over the salads. Zoro had looked through the cupboards for the cups and was currently placing one in each spot.

Luffy took the chairs from him which allowed him to turn off the stove and take the corn out of the pot. Everyone was seated and waiting for him to bring over the last of the food. Brook holding Luffy back so that he wouldn't eat all the food himself.

"Sanji, may I have something to drink?" Chopper asked.

"Sure." Sanji said as he walked back to the fridge and opened it. "We have milk, Orange juice, prune juice, fruit juice and lemonade."

"I want milk!" Chopper said.

"I want to try that prune thing!" Luffy yelled.

"You may want to pass on that one." Sanji said. "How about fruit juice." Luffy nodded and Sanji brought them over. "And for the adults I have a fine wine that has low alcohol."

"That sounds lovely." Robin smiled as Sanji poured the liquid into her cup.

"Sanji there's a picture on the milk!" Chopper said as he jumped out of his seat and ran over to him.

"They sometimes put missing children on them to get the word out that their parents are looking for them." Sanji said.

"Then your parents are missing you."

"Huh?" Sanji said as he took the milk carton from Chopper. On the carton was a picture of him from a few months ago. It was a picture of him at the beach. He was smiling at all the ladies when Zeff stood in front of him and snapped the picture. Under it was a description of him. His hair, eye color, name, age, height and weight. There was also a place that said where he was last seen. Above the picture was the word **Missing** in bold letters.

'So the man was looking for me, He'll probably make me pay for this.' Sanji thought. Handing the milk back to Chopper he reassured him. "Don't worry about it." Chopper nodded and ran back to his spot at the table.

Taking his seat next to Zoro and Nami Sanji filled his plate. Zoro looked at all the food before taking the same things that Sanji did. Sanji stabbed his fork into his slice of chicken and quickly cut it off. The flavor danced on his tongue as he ate it. Luffy didn't even bother to use his knife and fork. He picked up the meat and took a big bite out of it. His eyes light up and he took another bite. The others had more decency and used their utensils.

As they ate they talked. Sanji would only catch a few words here and there since he was trying to listen for Zeff's footsteps at the same time. He got so immersed in listening that he accidentally hit his drink. The liquid spilled over the sides and drenched his pants. Jumping up Sanji laughed awkwardly. "Opps I'll be right back after I change."

Standing up Sanji made his way to his room. Zoro's chair also shot back and he followed. Stopping in the hallway Sanji looked back at him. "You didn't need to come. You could have finished your meal first."

"I wanted to see your room." Zoro said.

Sanji smiled then continued to make his way to the room. "Then come with me." They didn't say anything as they made their way to his room. In was a comfortable silence though. Once they were at his room Sanji pushed the door open and walked inside. After Zoro entered he closed the door and stated to take off his shirt.

He could feel Zoro's eyes on his back as more and more skin was reveled. After the damp cloth was removed he tossed it into the laundry hamper and moved to take off his pants. His fingers hesitated at his belt and he turned to look back at Zoro. Zoro was looking at a picture as if it was the most important thing in the world. His eyes glued to it completely. Turning back to his belt he removed it and tossed it into his bed. In a smooth motion he removed his pants and underwear. Turing back again he saw that Zoro was still looking at the picture but his face was a dark red.

'

Opening his dresser drawers Sanji pulled out some underwear and pants. Putting them on he then sat next to Zoro. Zoro looked at him. His eyes flickering between his face and chest. "You not going to put a shirt on?"

Sanji laughed then leaned into Zoro. "Do you have a problem with me not wearing one?"

"I don't care but Nami and Robin might." Zoro said, his voice and face devoid of emotion.

"So you like me without a shirt?" Sanji flirted.

"I've been around shirtless men before so I don't really care." Zoro answered.

'Does he not get I'm trying to flirt?' Sanji thought. Hanging his head Sanji sighed. Seeing that there was a hole in Zoro's pants Sanji stood up. "Here let me get you some clothes too. Can't have you walking around with holes in your clothes."

Zoro looked confused as he searched his clothes for holes. Once he found one he looked even more confused. "When'd that get there?" Looking through his drawers Sanji found a shirt that looked like it'd fit Zoro.

"Here try this on." Sanji said as he tossed it at Zoro. Zoro caught it and stood up. As he took his shirt off Sanji took the chance to admire Zoro's body. He had to admit that Zoro had a damn fine body. He almost pouted when Zoro put the shirt on but the thought of Zoro in his shirt made him smile. "Looks good on you."

Zoro looked at himself in the mirror. "It's comfy." Smiling Sanji stole a kiss on Zoro's cheeks before heading for the door.

"Ready to continue dinner?" Sanji asked. Zoro nodded and followed him. As they walked to the kitchen they noticed a weird silence. Even Luffy couldn't be heard. Picking up their pace they ran into the dinning room. The food was still there half eaten on the plates but unlike the food the people who were eating it were nowhere to be seen. The answer came to him when he heard the thud of a foot that was followed by the cluck of a fake leg. Sanji lifted his head and looked towards the entrance. Zeff appeared and looked into the room. Sanji and Zoro mimicking the look of shock on his face.

"Sanji?" Zeff asked.

"Yeah hi." Sanji laughed awkwardly. Zeff dropped his coat on the floor and walked towards Sanji. Once he was in front of him he swung his leg and knocked Sanji onto his ass.

"Sanji!" Zoro gasped.

"Ow, Watch it you old bat." Sanji grumbled.

"Where the hell have you been? You sneak out of the hospital then completely disappear from the earth. No one knew where you were! Do you know how many people are still out there looking for you?" Zeff yelled at him before turning on Zoro. "And who the hell is this?"

"I'm Roronoa Zoro." Zoro said as he swatted Zeff's hand away. "I'm Sanji's mate."

"Mate?" Zeff asked as he looked at Sanji. "So you left to go find a mate!"

"No I already knew him, I just went to get him back." Sanji said standing up and putting himself between Zeff and Zoro. "Zeff this is the kitsune Zoro, my mate."

"I told you kitsunes aren't real." Zeff growled.

"They are and he's one of them." Sanji growled back. "And there are six more in here."

"Six?" Zeff asked. "You expect me to believe this after never finding my own?"

"Zoro just show him." Sanji said getting tired of arguing. Zoro looked between the two before doing as he was asked. He changed before their eyes into the beautiful creature that Sanji first met. Zeff was startled the moment Zoro started to change and fell backwards into a chair.

He looked at Sanji then at Zoro then back at Sanji. "But after all my searching? And your telling me there are six more in here?"

Sanji nodded. "They're somewhere in here hiding. Luffy, Nami, Ace, Chopper, Brook, Robin! Where are you guys, come out!" After a moment of silence they started to come out one after another.. Each of them turning into their kitsune forms as they did so. Zeff looked at the seven kitsune in front of him.

"But I thought," Zeff stared but didn't finish so Sanji spoke.

"You just gave up searching too early."

Zeff ran his hand through his hair as a bitter laugh passed between his lips. "I wonder what would have happened if I never gave up."

"I don't know." Sanji said. "You guys can change back now." All the kitsune turned back and retook their spots at the table. All but Chopper since Zeff was still in his seat. Instead Chopper grabbed his plate and placed it next to Robin where he then ate as he sat on her lap. Sanji went back into the kitchen and piled some food onto a plate for Zeff. Placing it in front of him Sanji then sat down.

Zeff stared at the food and sighed. Turning around he took a large bite of his chicken. "I know that the green one is your mate but what's with the rest of them?"

"They can't go back anymore. I was hoping they could live with us until they find their mates." Sanji said.

"Actually Robin and I already have homes." Nami said. "We have been living out here before you came. We just don't have mates."

Zeff eyeballed them all. Sinking into his chair he nodded. "We can house the ones that need a place to stay."

"Thank you!" Sanji beamed. "So Ace, Luffy, Chopper and Brook will be with us."

* * *

**Maya- It felt wired having the milk in a carton since I'm used to buying it in bags but I had to have it like that since pictures can't go on the bags. **

**Zoro- Does it really matter?**

**Maya- I guess not, Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the update again! Please review and if you have a request don't be afraid to say it. I love hearing your ideas XD. I'll see you all again next week.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Maya- Hello once again everyone XD**

**Zoro- Why the hell are you so early this time?**

**Maya- Well it's a long weekend so I'm having my friends over tonight so I wouldn't have been able to post it Friday.**

**Zoro- Oh that makes sense. I though you jus got the day wrong and thought you were late again.**

**Maya- That only happened once! The teacher was happy about it though.**

**Zoro- haha loser.**

**Maya – Don't make me kick your ass! (Growl)**

**Zoro-…. What was that?**

**Maya- Nothing what was what? (Growl)**

**Zoro- Is that your stomach?**

**Maya- SHUT UP! I'm hungry okay. My school is having a pancake breakfast and if you wear pajamas you get them for free. The thought of it is making my mouth water. The only question though is should I bring my own maple syrup?**

**Zoro- Wiredo **

**Maya- Shut up! Anyway I'll stop wasting your time. On with the story. **

* * *

"Sanji! Get your ass in here!" Zeff yelled. Sanji yawned and rolled over. His alarm clock read that it was six in the morning. Pushing the covers off of himself Sanji made sure that they still covered Zoro and Chopper (who he had to share a bed with due to limited space.) and walked down he stairs. Rubbing the back of his neck he yawned once again as he entered the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on that you must yell at six?" Sanji asks but upon opening his eyes his question was answered. Food was thrown across the counters and floors. Various drinks slowly staining the tiles from where they weren't cleaned up. Two pots and pan were burning on a stove that was set way too high and in them was food that was as black as night. In the middle of this mess stood Luffy who was grinning from ear to ear. The white shirt he lent him was a red as Zeff's face. "What they hell happened here?"

"I was hungry and thought that I'd make the food since you were still asleep." Luffy said as Sanji walked past him and turned off the burners.

"Make food or burn down the building?" Sanji joked as he picked up the spilled milk jug. "You could have just waked me if you wanted food."

"But you haven't been sleeping well and I thought that since you looked so peaceful for once that I'd let you be." Luffy reasoned.

"Listen, I'm a cook and it is my job to make you food no mater the situation. Besides now not only am I awake but I also have to clean up this mess and go shopping so we can have breakfast." Sanji replied as he tossed out the broken egg shells.

"Is my food no good for breakfast?" Luffy asked as he sniffed at… whatever the hell it is that is in the pans.

"Not unless we wish for a trip to the hospital." Sanji said.

"Speaking of which you have an appointment with Dr. Law." Zeff said. "We need him to look over you since you ran from the hospital."

"I already did that." Chopper said as he walked in rubbing his eyes. He looked like jus a normal human child minus the huge hat that he took everywhere.

"You did?" Zeff asked. "You look like a child."

"That doesn't mean that I'm not fully educated in medicine." Chopper shot back.

"Still think that it's be better if I had him looked over by a human." Zeff said. Chopper looked a little hurt at this but nodded anyway.

"So when do I leave?" Sanji asked.

"Three. Also take them with you, I don't want to come home to another mess." Zeff said as he pointed over his shoulder at Luffy and Chopper.

"Yes sir." Sanji said as he moved to the hall closet to get the mop. By the time the mess in the kitchen was cleaned up it was well passed breakfast and nearing on Lunch. Sanji had given them some bread and various jams to eat but by now they were all getting hungry. "Since we need to go out to by food why don't we just eat out?"

"So berries again." Luffy frowned. "I want some more meat!"

"No not berries I mean fast food. It's not the best thing to eat but we have no food thanks to someone." Sanji said shooting a glance at Luffy who laughed sheepishly and whistled.

"Fast food?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah, like burgers, fries, salads, pizza and other things like that." Sanji said. "Let me guess you guys have never been to one. The kitsune all shook their heads in reply. "I guess that means I'll choose the restaurant. Come with me to the car." Picking up his car keys Sanji headed to the front door with the others following after him. At the elevator Chopper began to panic saying that the doors were trying to eat them and Sanji had to reassure them that it wasn't. Luffy was laughing the entire thing. When the elevator gave a lurch into motion Luffy yelled how it was now swallowing them. Chopper almost had a panic attack.

When it came to a stop Chopper leaped out and kissed the floor. "I'm alive! I'm never going in that thing again!"

"Calm down Chopper it was fun!" Luffy laughed.

"Mister Sanji." The dull voice of the lobby man said.

"Good morning Mr. Kuro." Sanji said through a forced smile.

"I hear that the huge commotion yesterday was your causing." Kuro said as he pushed his glasses up with the palm of his hand. A thing that always got on his nerves.

"Um yes, I'm dearly sorry about that. It won't happen again." Sanji said.

"See to it Mr. Sanji." Kuro dull voice growled. Sanji rolled his eyes and grabbed Chopper's and Zoro's hand to drag them out. Once outside of the building Sanji released their hands and sighed.

"See to it Mr. Sanji, Asshole." Sanji grumbled. "He needs to get that dildo out of his ass. Maybe then he wouldn't be such a dick."

"What's a dildo?" Chopper asked.

"It's um nothing, nothing at all." Sanji said as Brook laughed at his embarrassing situation. "Anyway we should go eat, go to the hospital then get the groceries." Turning towards the apartment's parking lot Sanji went to get his van. The kitsune looking at every new thing they've never seen. Seeing his van Sanji hit the unlock button. It made the usual beep sound that indicated that it was now unlocked.

Walking towards the driver side Sanji opened the door and sat down. The kitsune looked between themselves, the car and Sanji before slowly climbing in. Brook sat next to him in the passenger seat as Luffy, Chopper and Zoro climbed into the back. Which left one of the two middle seats for Ace. Putting on his seatbelt he made sure everyone followed his example.

Putting the keys in Sanji started his van. It purred into life. The rumble from the engine all too familiar. Placing his hands on the wheel and pushing his foot down on the gas the van lurched into motion. He drove out of his parking spot and threw the parkway and onto the busy street.

Chopper was panicking in the back and Zoro was trying to calm him down. "This thing is going to kill us I just know it!"

"Chopper we're going to be just fine. You were able to ride in that helicopter just fine what's so different about this?" Zoro asked.

"The rush of making a break for it has finally worn off." Chopper said.

"Come on Chopper this is fun! Look at all the other things like this around us." Luffy cheered.

Sanji listened to them go back and forth for a while. When he finally got tired of it he turned on the radio. Chopper calmed down hearing the music and without someone to talk with Luffy also calmed down. Ace had fallen asleep and his snoring was almost drowning out the music. Seeing a restaurant Sanji shifted lanes to turn into it. Luffy was bouncing in his seat at the smell. "What's this place?"

"MacDonald's. These fuckers are just about everywhere." Sanji laughed. Parking the van Sanji undid his seatbelt. Luffy was the first out though. His feet connecting with Ace's stomach as he leapt out of the van. Ace lurched forward and looked around for what disturbed his sleep. After getting a deep whiff of the smell form the restaurant though his task was forgotten and he was climbing out after Luffy. Ushering them inside Sanji pulled them into the line.

The restaurant was pretty lazy this day so they didn't have to wait long to order.

"What do you have that's meat?" Luffy asked as soon as he got to the cash.

The employee looked at them all before answering. "Well we have burgers, and chicken fingers. I'm not sure if they all really have meat in them."

'Great it's a lazy high school brat looking for money.' Sanji thought. "We'll have four number five combos, one number two and a happy meal."

"And to drink?"

"I want something sweet!" Chopper yelled with Luffy agreeing.

"Okay then, Two strawberry milkshakes, one milk, and three root beers." Sanji said.

The employee nodded before relaying the order to the people in the back. As their food was brought forward and put onto trays Sanji paid the correct amount. He then got Zoro and Brook to help him carry them as Luffy and Chopper ran to get seats. They two choose a seat by the corner window with enough seats for them all. After they were all seated he handed out the meals. Luffy and Chopper looked at theirs then the others.

"Why are our different?" Chopper asked.

"The number two has more meat and I thought you'd like the happy meal better." Sanji answered as he ate some fries.

Chopper smiled at the toy he pulled out of his bag and Luffy and him played with it as they ate.

Zoro took a bite from his burger and seemed to enjoy it. He glanced over at Sanji who smiled at him. Turning his head back Zoro took another big bite. 'Well that was sexy. NOT!' Sanji grumbled in his head. 'He could have smiled back.'

"It's good."

The words were almost a mumble but Sanji heard them. Smiling he took a sip of his drink.

"Thank you for all the lovely choices." Brook said. "These are great, I really like the milk."

"I thought you would." Sanji laughed.

"So what are we doing next?" Ace asked.

"I have to go to the hospital." Sanji said, Chopper pouted in his seat. "Don't look so down. I don't want to go either. I just know the doctors going to chew me out."

Finishing up his meal Sanji waited for the others. As soon as they were done they made their way back to the van and towards the hospital. The last time he was there he ran away without the doctor's permission. 'I wonder if that nurse is okay.' Sanji thought. If she didn't help him then he would never have been able to go and save Zoro or meet any of these guys. He owes her a lot now but he'd owe her even more if she got fired for it.

Seeing the blue sign that indicates the hospital Sanji began to slow down. The tall building looked menacing at the moment. He knew that the moment he stepped in he was going to get an earful. Parking the car he was the last out this time.

"Sanji?" Chopper asked when he noticed that Sanji was so far behind them.

"I'm coming." Sanji said.

"Well hurry up. If your scared just tell us. I'll hold your hand as we go in." Zoro teased.

Glaring Sanji held his head high and walked past them and into the hospital. The moment he was in he wished he had done otherwise. His doctor caught sight of him and stormed his way through the waiting room. "Sanji-guy!"

"Yes ." Sanji said. "How are you? Long time no see. Your looking well."

"Quit the small talk, you skipped out on us without being discharged!" Dr. Law growled. "Do you have any idea how much of a mess that caused. Nurses were running around the building looking for you then after that some had to go to the police station to answer some questions for the missing person case."

"Yeah sorry about that." Sanji muttered but was cut off.

"And another thing, What the hell did you do with your casts? Not only did you run off and waste time that could have been used for better things but you also removed what was helping you get better." Dr. Law ranted. "It's probably even worse now!"

"Dr. Law!' A deep and angry voice boomed from the other side of the room. "What the hell do you call this?"

"It's your prescription dumb ass." Dr. Law said. "Now if you don't mind I'm busy."

"like hell. I already told you this medication is too weak. I'm not some pussy who get knocked out on weak shit like this." The patient went on.

"Mr. Kidd I have no time for this." Dr. Law said.

Luffy and Chopper looked at each other before Luffy jumped between the two. "You two need to get along better. Why don't we all go eat some more meat!"

"How the hell does meat help this situation?" Kidd said.

"Meat is delicious and can cheer you up now don't fight with me." Luffy said as he grabbed their arms. Law and Kidd looked shocked. Sanji could understand why though. The two of them were the most rowdy people in the area and always fought with each other. Luffy was the first person to try to get them to stop though.

Law and Kidd looked at each other then at Luffy before sighing. "Whatever." They echoed each other. Though in Sanji's opinion they both looked happy about it.

* * *

**Maya- I hope you all liked the latest update! I may not be able to post next weak since I'm busy with preparations for thanks giving and being forced to shop in another continent T^T also my cat has a bladder infection and might have to get his dick turned into a vagina since it'll make it easier for him to pee. I'll be keeping a close eye on him when he gets back to make sure he's ok so my time will also be filled with that along with homework. Anyway please review and if you have a request don't be afraid to say it. I love hearing your ideas. Have a happy thanksgiving to all those who have it and if you don't (because it's on a different day or you just don't celebrate it.) Have a great week see you next update!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Maya- Hello everyone. I'm sorry for not updating or posting anything last week. My cat had to be put down on the morning of my family's thanksgiving out his bladder infection was caused by a kidney failure. After that we then got a call saying my great aunt died from her cancer. Let's just say no one felt truly thankful this year. With that said I hope you all had better thanksgiving and that the past two weeks were all good. Since you've all waited such a long time for this update I'll keep the opening short and go right into the story so enjoy. **

* * *

Law pulled away and out of Luffy's grasp and coughed into his hand to clear his throat. "Anyway. Mr Sanji I believe you and I have a need to have a nice and long discussion on why you ran out of here before being released or healed and why you now have no casts on."

Sanji cringed at the anger in his voice. He knew that this was going to be a long meeting but it sounded like it just got longer. Sulking he began to follow Law into his office when he realized that the kitsune were following. Well all except Luffy who now had Kidd in a death grip as they talked about where the three of them were going to go for their meat dinner. "Um you guys are going to need to wait here and don't move."

"But shouldn't I at least go?" Chopper butted in. "I mean I am the one who took off your cast and healed you. I have a feeling that it is somewhat my fault."

Sanji tried to cover over Chopper's voice but Dr. Law still heard. "What was that?" He asked as he pushed past Sanji to look at the small, cowering child.

"I… I was the one to, um, heal Sanji, and remove his cast." Chopper squeaked.

"In that case you shall come with us. I want to know why you thought it was a good idea to remove my patients' cast. Now first things first, we'll need to do a check up." Dr. Law led them through the hospital and up into a room with a huge body scanning machine that would allow them to see his skeleton. Dr. Law sat Sanji down on it then pushed the machine so that it stood over the spots that his leg was broken. He then covered the rest of his body in a heavy material that would protect him.

Dr. Law then had Chopper leave the room with him so that they could do he scan and not get affected by its rays. Sanji picked up the glasses on the side table put them on and waited for the machine to do its thing.

After the x-ray for his leg was done Dr. Law returned and moved things around so that it was now positioned over his ribs. After making sure that the blanket was covering everything else he went back out.

When all the scanning was done Dr. Law allowed Chopper back in the room and helped Sanji take off the heavy material. Sanji had to stay there though as Dr. Law went to get the results. Sanji sighed and leaned back in the chair. "Fuck how am I going to explain how fast my bones fixed without reviling that you guys are kitsune?"

"I don't think you have anything to worry about." Chopper said. "Just go ahead and tell him, he'll notice soon anyway."

"And how do you know?" Sanji asked as he sat up in his chair. Chopper just smiled at him. As if to help Chopper from answering his question Dr. Law returned.

"I'm not sure how this happened but you're completely healed, in fact you are better off then when you first came here." Dr. Law said as he re-entered the room. "This is the most outrageous thing I've ever seen. How did this happen?"

"I did it." Chopper said as he tried to get a peak at the x-ray scans.

"That's impossible, there is no medicine known to man that could have done this." Dr. Law said.

"Man, yes." Chopper smiled. "But I am not a man, I'm a kitsune."

"You can believe what ever you want kid." Dr. Law said giving Chopper a pat on the top of his head.

"It's true, so are the other guys that we came here with." Chopper explained.

"I believe you completely, now Mr. Sanji." Dr. Law said as he continued to address Sanji. Chopper looked completely pissed and giving a glare at Dr. Law he transformed. Dr. Law looked down at the little fox biting his ankles then looked around for the kid that was there not that long ago. "How?" Dr. Law asked. His face in a state of shock.

"He told you already, their all kitsune." Sanji answered. Dr. Law looked at him and pointed asking the silent question of whether or not he was one. "Don't worry I'm human."

"This is unbelievable, if I wasn't seeing it with my own eyes I'd have thought it was insanity." Dr. Law said. "Where the hell did you come from?"

Content that Dr. Law finally understood Chopper turned back into his human form. "We come from the forest."

"How long have you been there?" Dr. Law asked.

"We've been there for a long time." Chopper said. "All of us waiting to find our human."

Dr. Law turned to Sanji and pointed between the two of them. Sanji raised his hands and shook his head. "No! no no no no no. I'm with the green haired guy."

"I see." Dr. Law said standing up fully. "So then those two guys and the old dude are also?"

'Yup, They are all looking for their humans." Sanji said.

"So then how did you fix up this idiot?" Dr. Law asked jerking his thumb in Sanji's direction. "You guys have some special herbs we've never heard about?"

"No I just have the power to heal him." Chopper said. 'We each have our own abilities."

Law sighed and sat down in his chair. "I don't drink enough." He muttered to himself. "If you guys were hiding this for such a long time then why do you tell us now?"

"We have our reasons." Chopper said. Dr. Law turned to face Sanji but Sanji shook his head.

"He wouldn't tell me either."

"Would you be able to show me how it works?" Dr. Law asked.

"Do you have a cut or bruise?" Chopper asked.

Dr. Law pulled up his sleeve to revile a forming bruise that looked to be in the shape of a hand. "How'd you get that?" Sanji asked.

"A lady was giving birth earlier and she grabbed the closest thing during the final push. She was stronger then she looked." Dr. Law chuckled.

"Ow." Sanji said. Chopper grabbed Dr. Law's arm and turned it so that the bruise faced him. Sticking out his tongue he did the same thing to Dr. Law that he had done to Sanji all those days ago. Dr. Law pulled back a bit when Chopper first licked him. See that Chopper was not going to do anything else he allowed the little guy to continue. The bruise disappeared before their eyes. When Chopper pulled away he marveled at his now uninjured arm.

"Amazing, hey if you're looking for a job I'm sure they'll give you one after they see what you can do." Dr. Law said as he pulled his sleeve back down.

"Really! That'd be awesome." Chopper squealed in excitement.

"Great I'll talk to the higher ups and then give you a call. Are you staying with Mr. Sanji?" Dr. Law asked.

"Yup." Chopper smiled. "Me, Brook, Ace, Zoro and Luffy are all with him."

"Wow that's a lot of people." Dr. Law hummed.

"It's only until we find our human and can stand on out own two feet." Chopper said.

"I see. Well then I wish you the best of luck." Dr. Law said. "Since you no longer need our assistance for now you may go."

Sanji nodded then left. Chopper following on his heels. After signing a few papers They all went back to the van. "How'd it go?" Zoro asked.

"Better then I expected." Sanji said.

"Now where are we going?" Luffy asked jumping up and down in his seat.

"We're going to go get groceries since someone used up the last of ours." Sanji said as he started the van and drove out of the parking lot.

"So we're getting more food?" Luffy asked. His eyes lighting up at the thought of more food. Sanji rolled his eyes and continued to drive. Once they reached the market Luffy jumped out and ran to the doors. The automatic doors dinged open and Luffy laughed. Jumping back he watched as the doors close only to open again when he got closer.

"Luffy stop playing with the doors." Sanji scolded. Luffy pouted but ran inside. After grabbing a cart Sanji started to walk up and down the isles. "We should get things that need to be kept cold last so in that case let's start in this isle." Directing them to the first isle Sanji checked the shelves. He grabbed some different breads and toppings followed by some cereal.

"Oh Sanji! What's this?" Chopper asked holding up a plastic container filled with cotton candy.

"Where's you get that?" Sanji asked.

"Over there." Chopper said as he pointed towards the end of the isle.

"It's cotton candy. Would you like some?" Sanji asked.

"If it's okay." Chopper muttered. Sanji nodded then tossed it in the cart. Looking back up Sanji scanned the shelves for canned goods. After comparing the brands in his head he picked the one that sounded better then filled his cart with some. After canned goods were coffee mix, fruits, meats, frozen foods then the dairy products. Seeing that there was a sale on milk for buy one get one free Sanji threw in some chocolate milk along with the plain. "Okay I have everything I needed. You guys ready to go?"

Looking up Sanji noticed that one of their group members were missing. "Where'd Zoro go."

"He went to look at those bottled things over there. You gave them some last night remember." Luffy said.

Looking towards the wine racks Sanji could see Zoro. Leaving the cart to Ace, Sanji walked over to Zoro. "See anything of interest?" Sanji asked. Zoro silently handed over a bottle of one of the best brands there. "I see you got surprisingly good taste."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Zoro asked glaring at Sanji.

"Oh nothing." Sanji smiled as he walked back to the cart with the bottle in his hands. "You coming?" Zoro smiled and followed Sanji. Once back at the cart Sanji froze. It was now stuffed full with various meats. "Where the heel did all this come from?"

"I found we didn't have enough meat so I packed a little more." Luffy said. "You're welcome."

After getting Luffy to put all the meat back they paid for the food and packed it all into the back of the van. After everyone else was in the van Sanji drove them all home. The rest of the day then flew by. They all helped put away the groceries and had dinner. After that Zoro and Sanji cleaned up as the others watched TV. Followed by that they had to chase Chopper around the apartment after he got a sugar high from the cotton candy. When the little one finally crashed they got him, Luffy and Ace to take a bath then Brook went in.

Zeff had called saying that the guy who ran the bar at night was sick so that he had to work late. That left Sanji and Zoro alone. After tucking Chopper and Luffy into bed. Sanji had joined Zoro in the living room. On his way there Sanji grabbed the bottle of wine that they bought earlier along with two glasses. Handing Zoro one he poured the rich liquid into the cups. Zoro took a big gulp from his cup and sighed peacefully.

Sanji took a sip from his own cup and leaned back on the couch. "So how do you like this side of the world so far?" Sanji asked.

"It is really different from what I have imagined but it is not too bad." Zoro said.

"So you're glad you came with us?" Sanji asked.

Zoro didn't answer. He just drank the rest of his wine, put his cup down and leaned against Sanji. Sanji smiled and drank the rest of his drink. After putting the cup on the side table he wrapped his arms around Zoro. Leaning in Sanji nuzzled Zoro's neck.

Zoro shifter around until he was looking Sanji straight in the eye. "You know I don't fully trust you." Zoro said. "We may have known each other since the first time you went to the cabin but we have not gotten the chance to learn about each other."

"And that is why you should stay by my side." Sanji said.

"If I run would you chase me down like my mom did?" Zoro asked.

"No, because I know hat you'd end up missing my cooking too much and have to run back into my arms." Sanji smirked.

"Like hell I'd miss the crap you call cooking." Zoro said.

"So then you'd come running to me because you'd miss me too much." Sanji chuckled.

"In your dreams." Zoro said as he rested his head on Sanji's chest. Sanji gave a silent chuckle and hugged Zoro again. After a few moments of snuggling up next to each other Zoro spoke again. "I'm getting tired, you coming to bed?"

"Sure." Sanji smiled and stood up. Reaching out a hand he pulled Zoro to his feet and dragged him into their bedroom. Once there Sanji let go of Zoro's hand and began to undress. 'This has to be him inviting me to sleep with him.' Sanji thought. 'After all that waiting we are finally going to act like real lovers.'

Pulling his pants off Sanji turned to the bed. Zoro was already under the covers and was facing the wall. Lifting up the covers Sanji climbed inside until his front was pressed against Zoro's back. Wrapping his arm around Zoro he noticed that he was wearing pajamas. 'I guess he wants me to take them off.' Sanji thought as he began to lick Zoro's neck. Zoro shivered and turned to look at Sanji.

"What are you doing?" Zoro asked.

"Huh?" Sanji asked back.

"I'm trying to sleep and you're not helping. It's warm enough as it is, I don't need you crawling on my back." Zoro said.

Sanji was in shock. "So when you invited me to bed you meant to sleep and not to." Sanji trailed off.

"What other things would you do in a bed?" Zoro asked.

"Never mind." Sanji pouted.

Zoro smirked and leaned up to kiss Sanji. It wasn't a long kiss. Just Zoro's lips pressed against his in a tender way. Sanji could feel the warmth coming off of them. Compared to all the kisses he had with girls as he grew up he had to say that this one was hands down the best. His and Zoro's lips just fit together in a way that was perfect. It all ended too fast. Zoro pulled away and Sanji followed after him for a moment before regaining his composure. Zoro's smirk was still on his face. "Good night."

Sanji mimicked Zoro's smirk and they lied back down. Sanji was still pressed up against Zoro's back in a spooning position. "Goodnight." Sanji whispered into Zoro's neck. Zoro's hummed and soon they were both fast asleep.

* * *

**Maya- Hello again everyone. I'd like to once again say that I am truly sorry that you all had to wait such a long time for this update. To make up for it I am going to write a Halloween special one shot. **

**Zoro- Oh joy that is going to be so much fun.**

**Maya- Judging from the way you said that I'd take it you want to be a robot for Halloween. **

**Zoro- No I just don't want to help you at all in anything you do. **

**Maya- Well you know what. No matter what you say I'm not going to fight. Halloween is my favorite time of the year and I plan to enjoy it and nothing you say will ever ruin it. I already have my costumes ready and everything. I'm going to dress up as Luffy this year. Then for my school Dance I'm going to be a French maid just so I can walk around and say "Paint me like one of your French girls." But I must say that dressing as Luffy is probably going to kill me. His shorts in Canada's weather is a bad mix. We're already getting snow in some parts. Oh well.**

**Zoro- You're an idiot.**

**Maya- good I'm getting into character. X3 Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter please review and if you have a request don't be afraid to say it I love hearing your ideas. Also tell me what your going to be for Halloween! I'll see you all next week. **


End file.
